Teacher and Student
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-two year old struggling college student and aspiring author, had his world turned upside down by a man named Reborn. Getting his work published was one thing…falling in love was another. AU. R27 oneshots.
1. Conviction

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! Here's another one-shot that may or may not be related romantically to my other RebornxTsuna oneshot **Insanity **:3 I just had to write this when I read the newest chapter! SPOILER ALERT! Hope you guys like it, I'm thinking of making this into a series of one-shots centered around Tsuna and Reborn :D The rating can be anywhere from K to M based on their relationship during the chapter. There may be some AU, canon, or anything! Enjoy!

**Rating: K+**

**Warning:** I took the dialogue verbatim so unless you've read chapter 387, don't read this cause it's a SPOILER! Some slight OOCness I guess, up to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or the dialogue/names in this oneshot! I just read and enojy the show/manga. I love Reborn!

**Summary:** This couldn't be happening. This was insane, crazy, _impossible_, yet here he was, standing in a dank cave that was as old as time, listening to an Arcobaleno that shouldn't exist talk about revenge and death and things Tsuna did not want to associate with Reborn.

* * *

**Conviction**

"If you defeat Checker Face…what will happen to us current Arcobaleno?"

Dread and fear and absolute terror welled up in Tsuna's chest, threatening to burst forth with cold anticipation and crippling nausea – even having Reborn's comforting and petrifying presence so near didn't quell the aching horror that curled in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the answer he didn't want to hear.

"You'll die."

_What?_

"Reborn will…die?" Tsuna croaked breathlessly, disbelief, denial, horror, incredulity and so much more lacing the three words that made him feel sick and left his mouth dry.

This couldn't be happening. This was insane, crazy, _impossible_, yet here he was, standing in a dank cave that was as old as time, listening to an Arcobaleno that shouldn't exist talk about revenge and death and things Tsuna did not want to associate with Reborn. This was supposed to a chance, _his_ chance, to help the hitman that had guided him, changed him into someone reliable. Instead he was thrown into a new world of conspiracies and learned the secret of the Arcobaleno, something that was far too complicated, too old and convoluted for him to fully understand. All he knew now was that Reborn – sadistic, incredible, invincible, powerful, immovable, dependable Reborn – was going to die.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't fair. _Life isn't fair, Dame-Tsuna._

More words were exchanged, but Tsuna was lost, numb, drowning in a sea of despair that hadn't come yet. Everything was muffled, distant, _gone_, just like how he imagined a life without his friends, his family, his tutor would be like.

Destory. Vanish. Misfortunes. Revolutions. Sacrifices.

Tsuna snapped.

"But it's weird!" And it was. That was the only way he could describe everything up until now. It was weird. It made sense, but it didn't at all. "A revenge where Reborn and the other Arcobaleno end up dying is wrong!" His voice was so resolute he surprised himself, but the blood roaring in his ears and rushing through his head didn't stop until he declared, "I can't allow it!"

And he couldn't.

They weren't just words because he not only would be mentally and emotionally scarred beyond what Reborn could ever accomplish, the way his hands shook and his legs trembled and his chest ached told him enough. He physically couldn't let Reborn die.

He could feel the tension in the cave escalate dramatically with his words and the sincere conviction behind them. Even Reborn was slightly on edge, but Tsuna's attention was drawn away from his tutor by Bermuda's mocking laughter. "Pwahaha, this is a surprise! You can't allow it?"

Tsuna couldn't tell if Reborn was amused or being reproachful when he said, "You did it big, Tsuna."

"Eh?" He didn't see the proud twinkle in his tutor's eyes.

Bermuda, with a strange tone of derisive amusement and thoughtful curiosity, asked, "And how can you not allow it, concretely?" It almost seemed like he wanted a real answer, one that didn't involve more spilled blood despite his cruel vindictiveness and frigid hatred, but Tsuna couldn't be sure, not with the weight of Reborn's stare watching him expectantly.

"W-Well…"

His nervous, uncertain demeanor – which had come back full force when he felt the weight of his words and realized just how heavy this burden was – disappeared again when Reborn prodded him with that same knowing look and mysterious smile that made him feel warm and embarrassed. A familiar confidence washed through him, and he answered, "Th-That's obvious!" He looked at Bermuda dead on with the same will and fire that convinced so many he was the reincarnation of Vongola Primo, "I won't let you win the Representative War! I'll find another way!"

_I don't need...this kind of power! If you want me to inherit such mistakes...then, I...I will wipe out the Vongola!_

A stifling silence followed his bold words, Reborn tilting the rim of his fedora to shadow his eyes, before Berumuda's bitter, cold voice retorted, "Don't push your luck."

The next few moments were lost in white noise for Tsuna, his eye crossing in a confused mess when Jager suddenly moved and there was pain and a loud gunshot next to his ear. His reflexes – while still below average – kept the Vindice's hand from crushing his throat until his bandaged arm retreated. Reborn was still on his shoulder, tense and irritated with Leon still transformed.

Tsuna was vaguely aware of Bermuda's false, insincere apology, concentrating on at least ignoring the pain in his shoulder, but the world fell away when Reborn declared, "I will follow Tsuna's will. The negotiations are broken off."

Warmth bloomed in Tsuna's chest at the certainty and trust in Reborn's words.

"Pwahaha. Congratulations, Reborn-kun." Bermuda sniggered derisively. "I didn't think you were so crazy about Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." His voice darkened with disappointment and pity. "Do you think you'll be able to go back after that answer?"

A determined fire ignited in Tsuna's chest and heated, powerful, unwavering flames flared to life around him. He stared down Bermuda and Jager with dispassionate, expressive eyes, baring his soul and condemning theirs, and retorted, "Do you think we _won't_?"

He couldn't help but think, with Reborn by his side, they could take on the world if they had to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I wanted to get this done and published as soon as I could. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors :3 I love these two, and Bermuda was the perfect antagonist to bring out their special relationship. This oneshot is really canon-based, so no romance, but my next one-shots, hopefully, will be :D Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Insanity

**Author's Note:** SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 369! Okay, so here's another one shot about the newest chapters, inspired by fellow R27 fans ;DDD This is set after Chapter 369 where Tsuna's thinking about the battle and of course…ADULT REBORN-SAMA! Hope you guys enjoy :P And if you like this one, not for the R27, but for the content and Tsuna's thoughts, check out my other one-shot called **Fighting Complete Strangers**** :DDD**

**Edit: 6/3/2012 This is already a stand alone oneshot that I wrote a few weeks ago and posted. I just wanted to add this oneshot into my collection since it is also RebornxTsuna :D Hope you guys enjoy! I'll keep my stand alone up too since so many people favorited it **

**Warnings:** SPOILER ALERT! Shounen-ai, and some one-sided, unrequited looooove~! But maybe not so unrequited ;D And of course, plenty of Dame-Tsuna-ness that everyone just adores :D

**Rating: K+** because Adult Reborn is not suitable for teens under the age of 13.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all the Arcobaleno would have their Adult bodies and Reborn would be rapi-ahem, making love to Tsuna ;D I know a lot of us are wishing that 3

**Summary:** It was official. He was going insane. That was the only explanation because he just couldn't be in love with his hellish tutor…okay, so maybe he'd been in love with Reborn this whole time. It still didn't mean he was exactly sane. R27

* * *

**Insanity**

It was official.

He was going insane.

That was the only explanation. _I can't be in l-love with Reborn!_ Tsuna mentally cried, resisting the inherent urge to tear his hair out and _Hiiieeee_ like nobody's business. He wasn't sure it was love since the only person he'd felt so strongly for was Kyoko-chan, but even then his feelings for her weren't as intense. _Curse you, Reborn!_

He finally knew what Reborn's secret was, what the curse of the Arcobaleno really did to the pacifiers chosen wearers, and his admiration – though the Spartan hitman would never know if Tsuna had anything to say about it – for his tutor skyrocketed.

The best part was, he no longer had that disturbing mental image of a midget hitman wearing Reborn's clothes. That came at a price, unfortunately. Ever since seeing Adult Reborn with that cool smirk and cocked gun, Tsuna hadn't able to concentrate on much else. And that _voice._ Honestly, he wasn't surprised why Bianchi and so many others were so in love with the hitman. That voice was liquid sex and danger.

…not that Tsuna would know.

Since then, Tsuna hadn't been able to look Reborn, or even Leon, in the eye, but thankfully the hitman wrote it off as shame for losing against his father. Again. That was also part of it, but Tsuna was grateful the now-baby hitman didn't pry any further. The brunette didn't think he could bear to show his face to the world if his newfound…attraction for his incredibly dangerous – _hot_ – tutor were to be exposed. How awkward would that be?

Altogether, his – crush, attraction, lust, love? – for Reborn wasn't completely surprising. Not when he gave it a lot of thought. _A lot_ of thought.

At first, Reborn was just a homicidal, talking baby with a gun.

Then, he was a homicidal, talking baby tutor with a gun and explosives.

Then, he was a homicidal, Spartan trainer trying to kill him…with guns and explosives.

Then…well, everything above…and Tsuna's closest confidant.

He respected the hitman and looked up to him, figuratively, despite questioning his sanity and teaching methods. He knew that Reborn truly cared about his well being, as well as his friends, and was just trying to prepare them for a much harsher reality. They had a strong, unbreakable bond that even Lal Mirch recognized as deeply rooted trust cultivated from their many near-death experiences and trials together.

So, maybe Tsuna had been in love with Reborn all this time, just the physical attraction was slow to react – thank _Kami_, because Tsuna really didn't want to become a pedophile – and now…well, now all the pieces were clicking in place.

It still didn't mean he was exactly sane, though.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go :D Hope you liked! Faves and reviews are appreciated! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors :3

Okay, so who else just totally SQUEEE!-ed when Adult Reborn showed up all badass and hot? I almost passed out from a fangirl overload and a heatstroke cause DAMN, Reborn was…ugh, there're no words to describe his drop-dead sexiness.

Adult Reborn = Liquid sex, danger, and so much more 3

**Edit: 6/3/2012 This is already a stand alone oneshot that I wrote a few weeks ago and posted. I just wanted to add this oneshot into my collection since it is also RebornxTsuna :D Hope you guys enjoy! I'll keep my stand alone up too since so many people favorited it **


	3. Hope

**Author's Note:** Wow, another one-shot in less than a few days. Woot! Here's an introspective look into Reborn's mind about Tsuna – could be set anytime after the future ark but I was thinking after chapter 369 or something. I loooove Reborn – there aren't enough fics about him – and thought this would be kind of cool to explore. Also, hints of R27 if you look closely :3

**EDIT 6/4/2012: This is already a stand alone oneshot called Hope but I decided to lump it with my other R27 stories. This can be seen as a sequel or response to chapter 2, Insanity.**

**Rating: K** nothing big here.

**Warning**: some shounen-ai, introspective-Reborn. Maybe OOC, not sure :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Summary**: Never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best – being a hitman, that is – had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn knew he'd been around the block a few times and he was no stranger to having lovers, one night stands, partners, etc. He knew he was handsome, charming, charismatic, intelligent, and a smooth talker, which definitely helped on many missions and assignments whether or not he was being a little arrogant about it – after all, the best hitman in the world had to know his own strengths and weaknesses to utilize them and exploit others. He'd met enough people that never knew he existed to fill a small country.

But never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best – being a hitman, not…that – had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

First of all, because he'd never met someone so inept in _everything_, adept at _nothing_, and who lived up to his name to a tee, and was able to survive all the crazy crap that Vongola, the mafia, _Reborn_ threw at him on a daily basis. Reborn would've thought the kid could probably survive the Zombie Apocalypse if he didn't know that Tsuna would probably have a heart attack at the sight of a dead body and die as well.

Second of all, the kid was only 13 – no wait, 14 now – and had one of the sharpest learning curves he'd seen in _years_, contrasting sharply with his complete fail in all things athletic, academic, and social. He was a paradox that kind of irritated but fascinated the hitman. Too bad it took life-or-death experiences to bring out that ability – not talent, because that would be undermining Tsuna's hard work, something Reborn was secretly proud of.

Third of all, he was always so damn cheerful. No matter what people said or did – his classmates verbal abuse, Reborn's violent training, the Varia looking down on him, his father leaving, becoming Vongola Decimo – he always, always bounced back. Sure, Tsuna was still a teenager and had his moments, but Reborn could count on one hand how many people he knew that were so forgiving and kind, even when it seemed the world was out to get him. It was an endearing quality.

Headache inducing, but still endearing.

There were probably a few dozen reasons why Tsuna was so unique, but the most amazing thing was…he was so ordinary.

Despite his extraordinary lack of talent and the fact that he would inherit one of the most powerful mafia famiglias in the world, he was just like any other teenager. He was selfish sometimes, his denial would dry up a river in Egypt, and he was so incredibly stubborn when he set his mind to something that it drove Reborn up a wall.

Not that he'd ever show it. He was the best hitman in the world, after all.

Such an ordinary boy, capable of extraordinary things that so many people had forgotten – forgiveness, kindness, compassion – Reborn was almost humbled since he'd lost such things long ago. That was probably why so many people were drawn to the boy. After getting out of his shy, stuttering, protective shell, people were able to see what Reborn saw.

Hope.

Hope that the world wasn't a corrupted, unsalvageable society that would self-destruct.

Hope that maybe such things like mercy and benevolence still existed somewhere in this bloodied, disconnected world.

Maybe that was what drew Reborn as well. That purity that knew of the darkness in the world, yet still stayed as white as fresh snow – untouchable, even by his bloodstained hands. The hitman saw how the boy looked at him, at first with fear and now with unabashed trust and sincerity. It made him feel warm for the first time in…he couldn't remember. Was that the power of the Sky? To enrapture with warmth and compassion, to protect those precious with the ferocity of a lion?

Reborn thought he knew, but the more time he spent with Tsuna, the more he started to realize that Tsuna wasn't the second coming of Vongola Primo…he was redefining what it meant to be the sky, to encompass all with kindness and a feeling of belonging. Tsuna's smile felt like _home. _Before he knew it, Reborn had been caught, but the funny part was…he didn't want to be let go.

It didn't help that the boy himself was just too irresistible not to tease on a daily basis. Reborn thrived on Tsuna's honest emotions and unguarded expressions because not even his guardians were as open and clear. After some time, Reborn found that he enjoyed making Tsuna blush – he looked _delicious_ when he did – and he liked having Tsuna to himself once in a while (read: all the time, everyone needed to go away and leave them alone. Together. Now.) And his Hyper Dying Will Mode was pretty delectable as well.

Did that mean he was feeling something for Tsuna? The brunette was the first person since maybe Luche that was able to make his heart stir with something other than cold detachment – pride, surprise, contentment, attraction. It wouldn't be too surprising, seeing as how almost everyone Tsuna came in contact with fell in love with him. Even Lal was quickly warming up to the boy despite her vehement denials.

The hitman lowered his fedora, shadowing his dark eyes as he glanced at his peacefully sleeping, drooling student with a small, content smile. "Dame-Tsuna."

It'd been a while since he'd been so comfortably warm.

Maybe he could finally stay in one spot, with one person who was rapidly becoming something so much more than a student, companion, _friend_. Maybe…maybe he could stay long enough to see where this could go.

And maybe…there would be hope for him as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just a sort serious, introspective look into Reborn's mind. Hope you enjoyed it :D I tried to keep him in character as much as I could, but he's too mysterious O.o Sorry if he's really OOC. Faves and reviews are appreciated! 3 Reborn-sama! 3

**EDIT 6/4/2012: This is already a stand alone oneshot called Hope but I decided to lump it with my other R27 stories. This can be seen as a sequel or response to chapter 2, Insanity. Thanks!**


	4. Unconventional

**Author's Note:** Hey! Another one-shot! This one is set in the TYL-verse where Reborn is in his adult body and Tsuna is about twenty-four right now. Enjoy! I personally enjoyed writing this one but I hope I didn't make Reborn OOC at all. He's such a hard character to write…too mysterious. I feel like my description didn't do him any justice D: Oh well, have fun reading cause I had a blast writing this :D

**Rating: T just in case**

**Warning:** There are yaoi themes going on here (duh, it's R27) but nothing explicit. Just has some sexual themes and maybe an innuendo or two if you pick up on them. Set in the TYL-verse. Adult!Reborn.

**Summary:** It was no secret that Reborn was an incredible hitman. He could do just about anything flawlessly. He could _not_, however, despite his prowess in seduction and human emotions, figure out how to get one Sawada Tsunayoshi to fall in love with him.

* * *

**Unconventional**

It was no secret that Reborn was an incredible hitman.

His charisma, intellect, charm, attractiveness, strength, wisdom, experience, power, status, knowledge, skills, cool attitude, and so much more were only a small fraction of his devastating reputation.

His missions were considered nigh impossible, suicide missions to the nth degree, and yet he completed one after the other in flawless succession – the number that he'd undertaken and completed consecutively was the stuff of legends. His hits consisted of nothing but the naughtiest people on Santa's list, men that would make the Boogeyman cringe and hide under the bed, but those same men cowered at the name Reborn. His past was shrouded in mysteries, secrets, lies, filled with stories of the hitman making pacts with the Reaper or tales told in hushed whispers about his position as the devil's advocate and general of Hell.

It was said that women and men alike threw themselves at his feet, mad with lust and obsession, despite the possibility of being shot down – literally and figuratively. Queens, princesses, Donnas, the daughters of incredibly powerful mafia leaders, they all at one point or another tried to bed the hitman and no matter their beauty, power, or wealth, he wouldn't spare them a glance.

It was because of all these outrageous – but not necessarily untrue – myths about the hitman that so many regarded him with terrified veneration or horrified awe. Some didn't believe a word of it, but they still locked their doors and windows at night. Very few saw him as an equal because he had no equal. He could do incredible – horrible, bloody, gruesome – things that many couldn't even imagine.

He could _not_, however, despite his prowess in seduction and human emotions, figure out how to get one Sawada Tsunayoshi to fall in love with him.

Yes, that was right; Reborn was more or less infatuated with his little dame-student. It wasn't all that surprising seeing as how everyone the brunette _met_ fell in love with him in less that a few hours, but Reborn didn't toss around the word 'love' very often, if at all. He knew that their connection was something inherent, primal, and the hitman wouldn't allow anyone to have Tsuna that way – he was Reborn's ever since the first day they met.

Tsuna just didn't know it yet.

Reborn watched his student, now an accomplished, respected, loved mafia boss, from beneath the shadow of his fedora, a small smirk on his face as the now twenty-four year old sighed for the nth time that day. The scratching of Tsuna's pen over multiple pieces of paper filled the room – they had long since fallen into a comfortable silence.

His student had grown up well, Reborn quietly mused.

_Very well._

The young man before him had started off as a no-good middle school boy terrified of everything, but now he was powerful, admired, and upheld the Vongola name with confidence and pride. He still retained some of his more inherent and endearing qualities from his teenage years, like his forgiving nature and absolute mercy, but that only furthered his fame – as well as the subsequent adoration from the crowds of people that were absolutely crazy about him. It was also what kept Reborn so enraptured.

With so many suitors, Tsuna had become immune to all sorts of tricks and charms and unfortunately, that left Reborn with very few options.

It didn't help his case when Tsuna had to ask why so many people wanted to rape him – obliviousness and humility were more qualities that Reborn couldn't hammer out, even after ten years, and only seemed to make the young leader all the more delectable.

Reborn really couldn't blame the fans, though, even if he still wanted to shoot them.

Tsuna had definitely filled out nicely, still the shortest of his male guardians, but the height difference wasn't as noticeable as his middle school years. Training and time had tempered his body to be as fit as any young man in his twenties. He kept his mothers coloring and inherited more of his fathers masculine features, the spitting image of Vongola Primo.

It didn't make a difference. To Reborn, it wouldn't have mattered whether or not Tsuna was handsome or pretty. The hitman would've fallen anyway.

Conventional methods wouldn't work. Tsuna was polite enough not to decline gifts and accepted them graciously – a product of not wanting to be killed on the spot and his years as dame-Tsuna shining through – which only made people every crazier. The brunette was now sufficiently sick of chocolate and had a slight phobia of every flower imaginable. The number of stuffed animals sent to the Vongola residence would've made the mansion explode three times over if they hadn't been donated to every charity around Sicily and Venice.

Eh. They weren't exactly conventional people, anyway.

Reborn thought about just seducing the young brunette – he had the skills, charisma, and looks, and gender was no issue for either men – but he knew his student far too well. The twenty something year old would have some sort of midlife crisis and things would definitely get uncomfortable between them if there was no actual relationship – they'd been together far too long for Reborn to allow something like that to happen. And he wanted Tsuna to come to him of his own free will.

_Oh yes, definitely of free will,_ he though sadistically with a smirk.

The hitman was loath to admit it, but he'd even thought about just _asking_ the brunette on a date. That particular scenario wouldn't go over well for a few reasons. One, Tsuna could reject him and that would really, really suck. Two, the brunette probably wouldn't understand such a loaded question and think it was some sort of training exercise, which Reborn really couldn't fault him for. And three, his guardians would pester and try to murder the hitman, and Reborn really didn't want to kill his student's guardians. They were a pain to find in the first time, and he wouldn't admit that he'd sort of grown attached to the bunch of weirdoes.

As he watched his student with a careful gaze, he let himself smirk. Tsuna was definitely a challenge, but Reborn thrived on challenges. He would find a way. He wasn't the greatest hitman in the world for nothing, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys liked it :3 I can't guarantee anything, but there is probably gonna be a sequel in later chapters called **Unconventional II** as in Unconventional part 2, so just be patient for that. Sorry for grammar/spelling errors and OOCness.


	5. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** This is kind of a response to chapter 388, so it's not really a spoiler, but it'll make more sense if you read the manga chapter first. And it can also bee seen as a sequel to chapter 1, Conviction but this is going on a different tangent. Like, AU slightly. I don't know where this came from, but I guess the last few pages inspired me to write this. Tsuna's last scene made me tear up D: This oneshot is just conjecture! Nothing concrete here! Enjoy :D

**Rating: K**

**Warning:** Idk. Some angst but that's pretty much it :3

**Summary:** With the last of his strength, he let everything go, capturing the last threads of light between his fingers before they slipped away. For the Arcobaleno…for Reborn…this was his sacrifice.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Tsuna's vision blurred as tears stung his eyes, relief and happiness and despair swelling in his chest and choking him with their intensity.

He did it.

He found a way to save the Arcobaleno, save _Reborn_, from the gruesome death Bermuda prophesized, and even at such a high price – _something invaluable and pure must be given to satisfy the power of the Arcobaleno_ – he was happy he could do something for the people that had changed his life.

He understood now that the Arcobaleno were important, just as important as the coveted Vongola and sealed Mare rings, and they were needed to keep peace and balance in the world. Now, though…being an Arcobaleno wouldn't have to be a curse, and as long as Tsuna paid this price for his precious people, people that deserved a full life even while bearing such a heavy burden, they could be free. Even the Vindice would be saved from their solitude and hatred – they wouldn't have to wallow in agony and regret, not anymore.

Fon, Skull, Verde, Mammon, Colonello, Lal, Yuni…Reborn…

They'd all changed his life and saved the lives of his friends. They were their tutors, mentors and friends, and even Yuni was willing to sacrifice herself for their future. This was the _least_ he could do. He just hoped his friends and family – and tutor – wouldn't be too mad at them for his decision. Tsuna knew it was selfish, but he couldn't live in a world where he could've stopped his tutors death and not done anything about it. Screw Bermuda. Screw Checker Face. Screw Reborn. He could, _would_, do this and show them – and the world – that things could change for the better.

"_TSUNA!"_

With the last of his strength, he let everything go, capturing the last threads of light between his fingers before they slipped away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this isn't REALLY R27, but it's implied! If you squint…hope you liked it anyway. I'll probably post a sequal to this too, so don't hate me for the cliffhanger :D And you'll find out what Tsuna gave up…maybe…I like being evil :3 Faves and reviews are appreciated! Also, the overall summary of Teach and Student is going to change with every chapter just to spice things up ;P Don't get confused! Anyways, thanks!


	6. Salvation

**Author's Note:** Here's another one-shot that may or may not have a prequel/sequel later on :D I know a lot of you guys want some continuations, and I'm working on them, but enjoy this in the meantime. Also, my updates won't be daily like they have been for the past week. I'm already running out of one-shot material and need some time to write up more and polish them. Also, this is not a sequel to any of the previous chapters, but you can think of it as an alternate ending to **Sacrifice** :P Enjoy!

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** Blood, violence, slight gore, hits of R27, some language :P

**Summary:** He was slipping. Tsuna was slipping away from him, to a place that even the strongest hitman in the world couldn't go, and Reborn suddenly remembered what it felt like to feel cold fear.

* * *

**Salvation**

"Oh God, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime! No!"

"Herbivore…"

"Bossu, please!"

"Ts-Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you dare die."

"_Dame-Tsuna._"

There was more yelling, more panicked screams that made the brunette want cringe, but Tsuna couldn't understand what they were saying over the roar of bullets and clanking metal. He felt hot, too hot, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking as if he were being doused in ice water and there were cold chills running up and down is spine. He tried to focus on something, someone, but the incredible pain in his gut took all of his attention away from the fight waging around him.

He was starting to feel drowsy and nauseous, and the cooling blood pooling beneath him that slicked his fingers and drenched his clothes made him want to lose consciousness even more. A niggling voice in the back of his mind reprimanded him for giving up so easily, but it was muffled by the explosions and gunshots ringing in his ears.

"Tsuna." Someone said sharply.

He didn't stir – he had to wake up, had to open his eyes because he just _had to _– but he couldn't and hoped his shuddering breaths were enough for his visitor. He vaguely recognized the voice, stirring hope and relief in his chest, but he couldn't name who it was.

"Tsuna, open your eyes." The person said again, this time more forcefully.

"…born…Reborn…" he managed to croak, the name rising unbidden above the fog in his mind as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was the name he always screamed in his mind, the person he always searched out for when he was in trouble or in pain or scared. The one he always turned to for guidance and strength when things seemed hopeless or too much for his burdened shoulders to handle. They'd been stuck together for nearly three years now, how could he _not_ know who it was?

"Yes, it's me. Tsuna, stay awake, stay with me." Reborn ordered, and Tsuna wondered if his tutor was disappointed or angry at his student's failure. Probably both.

"S-Sorry…Reborn…" and he was. He was supposed to protect his friends, but instead he was lying on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground, listening to his guardians fight for their lives because Tsuna couldn't protect them, because he was _weak._ He'd never felt more disappointed in himself and he couldn't imagine what kind of look Reborn was giving him.

There was a sharp pain in his cheek that made him gasp in surprise and then in anguish when his wound suddenly flared with white-hot agony. He couldn't even remember what happened to cause him so much pain, just that something hurt so horribly that Tsuna didn't want to breathe. There was a presence next to him, familiar and strong that somehow helped anchor Tsuna to the here and now instead of his wandering thoughts, miserable thoughts. "Don't be sorry, Dame-Tsuna. Get up and fix your mess." Reborn said sharply, and if Tsuna wasn't so delusional, he would've thought there was a note of panic, maybe a little worry, in his tutors voice.

But that was impossible. Nothing could scare the strongest hitman in the world, right?

"Can't…I can't…" Tsuna mumbled, his eyes still closed and lids too heavy to open. It was starting to get really cold, and his arms prickled with goosebumps. "Can't move…feel…can't feel my legs…ti…t-tired. C-Cold…" he wasn't sure if all his words were making sense – his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and his side burned like someone was pressing a hot cattle prod to his skin. "S-Sorry…Reborn…"

"Listen to me Tsuna. Stay focused. Focus on my voice. Can you do that?" the hitman ordered, shifting and moving, but to where Tsuna didn't know.

He could only nod slightly in response since he was losing he ability to do anything else. He'd lost feeling in his lower legs and the numbing sensation was creeping through his hands. His head was pounding again, blood roaring in his ears, and he wondered if this was what dying felt like. The small prick of panic at the thought was lost in his worry for his friends and family – were they okay? They weren't dying like him, right? Not like pathetic Dame-Tsuna, right? – and the sickening nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Tsuna! Focus! Stay conscious, dammit!" Reborn nearly growled, his composure slipping and tight self-control snapping at the sight of a student – _his_ student – bleeding and dying in front of him.

Reborn never thought another person would make his heart beat with anything other than apathy or irritation, but now it was racing with every feeling under the sun, feelings that he thought had died and gone cold years ago. The only thing he _didn't_ feel at the moment was guilt even though this was his fault. His and Tsuna's. His because he trained his student to protect and Tsuna's because he was a self-sacrificing idiot. Reborn taught him a quote long ago that an old, dead friend once told him. "_The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend, but to find a friend worth dying for."_ At first, Tsuna didn't under stand but…_he jumped in front of that bullet meant for his friend…_apparently, it was a lesson he learned well. Reborn couldn't tell if he was proud or angry.

He was slipping. Tsuna was slipping away from him, to a place that even the strongest hitman in the world couldn't go, and Reborn suddenly remembered what it felt like to feel cold fear.

Reborn eyed the wound inflicted upon his student, his gaze hardening and control returning with well-practiced ease. Damn the shooter. Damn the Shinigami. Damn Tsuna. Reborn never failed a mission and he would not fail his student.

Reborn couldn't avoid getting blood – his students blood, Tsuna's blood – on his shoes but it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make. He concentrated on his power, not Chaos but something deeper, something he rarely used because it was so close and intimate and personal that he'd only shared it with a select few people. People he could trust with everything. People he could trust with his blood stained hands and stone cold heart. He clenched his jaw and pressed his small, cursed hands against the wound, steeling himself from the sound of his student's cry of pain.

Tsuna could handle it. He was Reborn's student, after all.

The familiar, slick feeling of blood sliding through his fingers and soaking the cuffs of his jacket was unsettling – it always was, whether his hands were stained by one victim or a million – but he focused with all he was worth, calling upon his element to assist him in saving the person worthy of it.

Come hell or high water, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not dying tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, here's the chapter. Don't expect another one for a few days :P And the quote that Reborn' taught Tsuna in my fic was from Homer about friendship. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Faves and reviews are appreciated.


	7. Unwritten

**Author's Note:** Helloooo! This one-shot is AU and if I get enough inspiration, I might make this into a real story :P Just a reminder, if anyone wants to use one of my one-shots to make a story or adopt one, just PM and I'll gladly let you use any one of these :D Please don't expect daily updates anymore, probably every few days unless I get a lot of good ideas. Hope you guys like it!

**Rating: K**

**Warning:** Hints of R27, AU, slight OOCness.

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-two year old struggling college student and aspiring author, had his world turned upside down by a man named Reborn. Getting his work published was one thing…but falling in love with the man? Yeah, that was another issue altogether.

* * *

**Unwritten**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-two year old struggling college student and aspiring author, sighed miserably as he mindlessly tapped on the wooden surface of the café table.

Earlier, he tried glaring at the dirty, scratched laptop screen to see if any words would magically type themselves and make his life easier, but sadly, nothing happened. Now he was contemplating banging his head on the keyboard, but he had a feeling the kind owners of the small café wouldn't appreciate such a display nor did he think his old computer would survive it.

_I hate writer's block!_ Tsuna mentally whined, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he took another sip of his now cold coffee.

"Would Tsuna-san like another cup?" Haru, the owners daughter, cheery employee, and his only friend, asked sweetly. She was a nice girl that he bumped into at the library more than once when they were younger and, despite going to different middle schools, they were neighbors too. She started following him around when she found out he liked to write – she liked to read, go figure – and they ended up being friends through high school. Despite her prowess in costume making and theatre, she attended a different college since their journalism program was superior to Namimori Community College.

Tsuna smiled tiredly at her, silently wondering why there were always sparkles around her when she came near him, and shook his head, "Can't. I have a paper due next week for my Japanese Literature class but I left some of my reference material at my dorm."

Haru nodded and pulled out a folder marked 'Edits' from inside her apron, handing them him. "Here are the pages Haru read through and corrected, Tsuna-san. Haru loves this story too! Another great hit!"

Tsuna took the folder with an embarrassed blush, "Thanks." She was always like this, praising his work like it was the best thing she'd ever read, but he wondered why she spent so much time fixing his messy scrawls or poorly written manuscripts. She should be studying for her passion, journalism, instead of correcting his poor grammar. "Haru…why do you edit my work when it's never going to be published? It's just a waste of your time since no one else is going to read it." he asked, leafing through the three chapters he'd written on a crisp, cold day a few weeks back. Red marks littered the pages, it always did, but Tsuna appreciated her dedication and was happy someone enjoyed his work so much.

He starting packing up his things into his bag with a few loose papers tucked into a notebook he preferred to carry, all the while waiting to hear her answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but if she didn't want to correct his work anymore, he didn't want to make her feel pressured into continuing just because of their friendship.

Haru pursed her lips, seeming to think hard about something for a moment before looking Tsuna in the eye and smiling sincerely, "Because Haru believes Tsuna-san will be a great author one day, and Haru wants to help as much as she can! Tsuna-sans stories are always amazing and unique, and Haru doesn't want him to stop writing because she knows he loves it so much. Haru knows that writing makes Tsuna-san happy." She stopped, a red blush dusting her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, "And Tsuna-sans work would make other people happy too if they read it. That's why as long as Tsuna-san doesn't give up writing, Haru won't give up helping!"

Tsuna was stunned into silence, having no idea that his best friend felt so strongly about his writing. He'd been jeered at by his peers for liking something so 'girly' and his grammar was bad enough to deter even his literature teachers from giving his stories a chance, so hearing Haru say how she felt about his work so passionately and honestly made him really happy.

"Thank you…Haru." Tsuna smiled warmly at the girl before gathering his things and waving, "I'll see you later!"

Haru blinked at the rare sight of her friend smiling so widely, so different from his usual timid quirk of the lips, before nodding and waving enthusiastically back, "Haru can't wait to read your newest chapter!"

* * *

Tsuna had just turned the corner into a less used route to Namimori Community College when he realized he was going to be late for his next class. Nezu-sensei – the old bat from his middle school that hated him and liked to make his life Hell – wouldn't tolerate another tardy and would probably lock him out of class on a test day. The old man sure knew how to hold a grudge even though Tsuna didn't know what exactly he did to the crabby professor.

The brunette picked up the pace, wincing when the cold winter air nipped at his uncovered face, before he collided with another body. "Hiiieee!" he yelped, falling back while his papers scattered around him in the wind. "Sorry! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and, just, I'm really sorry-"

"Tch. Dame."

The familiar nickname spoken by such a deep, smooth voice made Tsuna pause in his frantic scramble to grab all of his homework and notes. He looked up to see an unfamiliar but handsome face hidden beneath a black and orange fedora and felt his cheeks flush for reasons other than the weather. He didn't know who it was – who wore just a suit in the middle of winter? – but he did look dangerous and Tsuna wasn't really a big fan of danger.

The mans dark eyes narrowed slightly, and another chill went down the brunettes spine. This wasn't good. This guy wasn't from the yakuza, was he? Or the mafia? Tsuna didn't want to die, he was too young! "Watch where you're going." The mysterious man warned, and Tsuna couldn't tell if it was amusement or irritation that colored his tone.

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled again and darted from the alleyway, leaving behind all thoughts of the handsome man with the curly sideburns and tenor voice.

* * *

Reborn smirked a bit when the college boy left, eyes wide with fear and face flushed red from the cold.

He was kind of cute, in a delectable sort of way, but there was a good chance they'd never meet again which Reborn found a little disappointing. He took another step, about to leave behind their encounter, before he found a worn folder marked 'Edits'. Must've been from the kid when he scampered off. What if it was something important? What a dame.

Slight curiosity tugged at Reborn, it always did when something interesting caught his attention, and he found himself opening the folder, a smirk stretching across his lips as he read the first few sentences of a promising story.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…prepare yourself._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, adoptions or using this idea is totally welcome! I'm probably not going to make this into a multi-chapter fic but I will have more parts in later chapters :D Hope you guys liked it! It's AU and different! Faves and reviews are appreciated! And don't expect daily updates anymore. I need time to write XD


	8. Drowning

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a late update, lots of stuff came up but for some reason I couldn't find any of my part 2 chapters I've been working on so I'm gonna have to start over and stall by posting more unrelated one-shots XD Please be patient and thanks everyone for such positive feedback This oneshot is definitely darker than my previous ones and I think you can guess what happens :P

**Rated: T**

**Warning:** Alcohol, mentions of gore and violence, angst…just not a lot of 'happy' going on in here. It's also set some time in the future, the ?YL-verse and Reborn is no longer an Arcobaleno. Slight R27 :D

**Summary:** He let his eye slip closed for the first time in he couldn't remember, but despite his blurry vision, the images in his mind were too clear, too real, too soon to face, and the glass in his hand dropped because suddenly they were slick with warm blood.

* * *

Tsuna was never one for drinking.

The smell of alcohol made his nose scrunch in distaste, but he always wondered why he stayed away from something that so many claimed was like salvation in a bottle.

He supposed the aversion started back when he still despised Iemitsu out of spite and misunderstanding, when his young mind related the sharp smell of sake to his absentee father (_it still does)_. Even after years of being surrounded by it – Gokudera had a liking for gin and Yamamoto had a very surprising taste for fine wine – as Vongola Decimo, he never took more than a few sips of champagne or a cup of celebratory sake. The heavy after taste never sat well with him, something that Xanxus _(in a state of inebriation to stop the screams) _voiced was a sign of weakness (_because he _is_ weak)_, but the brunette never saw a need to drink so heavily that he couldn't see straight.

But now…now, he understood almost too well why so many men and women drowned their sorrows in the pleasantly warm buzz of alcohol _(because drowning is a peaceful way to die)_.

His fingertips were numb _(so is his heart)_ and his skin felt hot and tight, but his shoulders were no longer tense and he could breathe without sobbing _(pitiful)_. His face was wet from tears – he couldn't tell if they've stopped – but it was nothing like a careless brush of his suit jacket couldn't fix _(not every wrong can be undone with such a simple gesture)._

He stared sightlessly at the empty bottles that lay strewn on the table before him in his private study and…_oops, he drank some of Mukuro's spiced rum…_wondered how long he'd been hiding _(like a coward). _The young mafia don took a sip of liquid amber, but all he tasted was ash, his tongue coated in black sin and guilt. He let his eye slip closed for the first time in he couldn't remember, but despite his blurry vision, the images in his mind were too clear, too real, too soon to face, and the glass in his hand dropped because suddenly they were slick with warm blood _(there aren't but might as well be)._

The glass never shattered. It never reached the floor.

Tsuna's eyes – tired, weary, old, sad, _tired_ – opened and slid up to meet Reborn's imposing form. The older man, now freed from his curse but bearing a new one _(it's never easy blackening someone who used to be pure, is it, Reborn),_ set the glass down on the table with a soft _clink_ and Tsuna belated realized he was on his feet, stumbling after his tutor as the hard grip on his arm never loosened. His stomach turned, his throat was clogged with tears, and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would choke up more than just alcohol and guilt and fear and vengeance _(and he knows it well), _but he didn't complain, didn't falter, because Reborn wouldn't let him._  
_

He couldn't see Reborn's eyes, yet he knew they must've been flashing with disapproval, frustration, disappointment, but he was too numb to care even though he desperately wanted to. Black crept into his vision in the shape of hands, desperate hands, clawing away at the denial that couldn't hold back the tears, and not even a brisk walk through secret corridors could keep them at bay.

"Tsuna." Someone said, but the voice sounded far away and muffled. There was a twinge of recognition, but it never reached his eyes.

A rush of air brought and the feeling of something soft _(not flesh burning, not blood running, not throats crushing)_ brought back some awareness, but he was almost immediately engulfed in screams that were too close and too loud, and the chilling blood on his hands started to dry and crack on his skin. Disgust and horror rolled through his body, but he didn't know if it was because the blood or the fact that he _knew_ what it felt like _(monsters don't feel disgust, only satisfaction)_.

"Tsuna." The voice said again, only it was so piercing and sharp that the screams quieted to nothing, and the deafening silence pounded on his skull _(quiet, too quiet, like silence and death)._

His vision cleared and for a moment, he was able to see Reborn – his tutor, his guide, his judge, his devil, his damnation, his savior – in all his haunting glory, unyielding and strong. There was a hand on his head, firm and reprimanding but so warm and safe that Tsuna felt something inside him crack and burn, his face suddenly pressed into the fabric of the hitman's shirt. He sobbed. He cried. He screamed. He fought. And he died _(just a little bit more, a little more, almost there, _feel_ it)_. His numb fingers fumbled and twisted themselves into the fabric of Reborn's expensive suit jacket, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to let go again _(please don't let go, I'm so lost and scared and God, please, someone, help me)_.

Exhaustion and guilt weighed heavily on his lungs, and Tsuna found himself succumbing to the frigid darkness hat pulled him under, drowning him in sins that started as a puddle that grew into an ocean. He just wanted the nightmares to stop.

As he lay there on his bed, half-aware and still choking on guilt, exhaustion, disgust, and tears, he silently realized that alcohol couldn't ease his restless mind or stop the shaking in his hands. Only the faint scent of espresso and gunpowder kept his sanity from snapping _(frayed, torn, not broken, but soon), _and he prayed, not for the first time, that Reborn would stay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, not one of my funny oneshots with this paring :x quite a bit of angst, and if you didn't catch it, it's basically Tsuna's first time killing OR it could be seen as Tsuna reflecting on all the deaths he's caused (more by hand than mission-wise, but you get the point). I don't like how this one turned out really, but it's good enough xD I'll make the rest better and maybe revise this a few times :3 Thanks for reading! Faves and reviews are appreciated!


	9. Want

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I have a lot of ideas that aren't turning out very well when in writing, so I'm trying to figure some chapters out and restart the sequels since I can't find them -_- sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys until the next few updates :D The ending implies that this one-shot is set the day after the newest chapter where Reborn confronts Tsuna and they agree to fight together, but idk, it could be AU or something if you want. Enjoy!

**Rating: T**

**Warning**: Some language, sexual themes, slight boyxboy action, and some might-be spoilers :3 and yaoi cause it's R27, which is amazing.

**Summary:** Reborn's smirk was sinfully dangerous, and Tsuna couldn't move when he older man stepped into his personal space, looking down at him leeringly with his impossibly dark, cryptic eyes. "She's not what you want, is she Dame-Tsuna?"'

* * *

**Want**

It was breathtaking.

White filled Tsuna's vision as doves and roses filled the air, accompanied by the sound of church bells and soft piano. Rows of white chairs filled the glorious hall, decorated with flowers from around the world, and light refracted from the stained glass windows to create faint rainbows that twined with the early morning light. All that, however, paled in comparison to his beautiful Kyoko-chan walking down the aisle wearing a stunning white dress, a light blush on her cheeks as she took his hand. Time seemed to slow and stop as they walked together to the altar, their friends and families cheering and crying and smiling at the young, happy couple.

They reached the altar and gazed at each other lovingly, adoration reflected in the others eyes as they waited for the priest to turn and finally, finally marry them, hands still twined together. Anticipation lit Tsuna's being as he waited to for the moment to say, "I do."

The piano ceased and a dark, tenor voice asked, "Sasagawa Kyoko, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Kyoko grasped his hands tightly between her own as she gazed up at him earnestly, her eyes sparkling with love and absolute certainty as she said, "I do. I love you, Tsuna-kun, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Ryohei let out a particularly loud sob at that, but it couldn't draw Tsuna's attention away from his wonderful bride.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

_Kyoko-chan…_Tsuna's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a wide, joyous smile stretch across his face. It was his turn to grasp Kyoko's hands in his own, stepping closer to his wife-to-be without faltering, "I d-"

"Wake up."

It took a moment for Tsuna's mind to register the unknown priests words. "Wha?" His head snapped to the side, and to his horror, found the face of Reborn staring back at him. The Arcobaleno was not in his infant form and stood imposingly at the top of the altar, wearing his customary black suit and fedora as he smirked down at his student – instead of a bible in his hands, there was a familiar green gun pointed right at him.

"Wake up, Tsuna-kun." The brunette turned back to Kyoko, his beautiful, pure, stunning bride, only to see a skeleton staring back at him wearing Kyoko's dress and veil. "Wake up."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna screeched, dropping her skeletal hands and stepping back. He turned to see the rest of the people in the audience – his friends, his parents – had all disappeared, and suddenly he was alone with Reborn in an empty church. "Re…born?" he asked cautiously, turning back to where his tutor stood before, confusion numbing his body. "What…? Why? What's going on-"

He was silenced with the click of Reborn's gun. The hitmans smirk was sinfully dangerous and Tsuna couldn't move when the man stepped into his personal space, looking down at him leeringly with his impossibly cryptic dark eyes. "She's not what you want, is she Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't have to guess who his tutor was talking about. "What do you mean? Of course I want to marry Kyoko-chan! I love her!"

His heart stuttered and nearly gave out when Reborn sneered darkly at him and proceeded to crush their lips together in a painful, arousing kiss that left his head spinning and world crashing and earth shattering. Their bodies pressed together tightly and Tsuna could feel every hard line, every taught muscle, every dip and curve on his tutors powerful, lean body and dammit he couldn't remember anyone else being able to make his body throb and heat up like Reborn could. Tsuna gasped when their position shifted and his fitted tux rubbed against somewhere very sensitive, but he didn't have much time to think about what they were doing when Reborn's talented tongue proceeded to tear his mind asunder with pleasure. He grasped desperately at Reborn's suit jacket as he was pulled closer, trying to hang on to any thread of sanity he could reach but Reborn only deepened the kiss and Tsuna felt like he could die happy right then.

His tutor pulled back abruptly, and Tsuna was left gasping and weak-kneed in his arms. Reborn's expression was smug and the brunette felt his cheeks flush helplessly when he realized he was pressed up against the altar he was about to marry Kyoko-chan at. The hitman leaned forward, his hot breath brushing against Tsuna's ear, and whispered, "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna gasped and bolted up in his bed, blankets pooling around him as he tried to catch his breath. Early morning light stung at his eyes and his stomach hurt, but nothing could prepare him for the confrontation with his still-infant Arcobaleno tutor holding a Leon-mallet, and he '_Hiiieee'_ed as he fell off his bed. His face burned brightly in embarrassment and horror when the image of Reborn, older and incredibly sexy, kissing the life out of him rose unbidden above the sleepy fog in his mind.

"Dame-Tsuna. I've been trying to walk you up for the last five minutes. Mama's breakfast will get cold if you take any longer." Reborn scolded, pointing a now transformed Leon-gun at his forehead.

"Hiiieee! Sorry! Why don't you wake up someone normally for a change!" he took another kick to the head but for once, Tsuna was more afraid of his tutor reading his mind now more than ever and nearly peed himself with relief when the little hitman just gave him a warning shot and hopped out the door, threatening to eat his share of breakfast. Again. "Stupid Reborn…always attacking me for no good reason."

A sudden memory of the dream snapped Tsuna out of his morning surliness and confusion and terror warred in his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Panic welled in his chest for a moment, and he grabbed a pillow to stifle his shrieks as he tried to get the image – and appeal – of an adult Reborn doing such things to him out of his mind. After a few moments of freaking out – after all, how many times a week could a teenage boy say he'd had an erotic dream about an older man in a suit that killed for a living crashing his wedding with his dream girl and doing dirty, dirty things to him? – he let the pillow drop to his lap and wondered why he had it.

_He ruins my life, ruins my mornings, and now he's ruining my dreams? What the heck! Curse you, Reborn!_

Was it because of the Representative War? Did the pressure of winning or death create those kinds of images? It had happened before when he had the strange dream about in the future about Shouichi's machine, but this was different. Was it because it was solely Reborn who was at risk that conjured the dream? Tsuna didn't know and decided not to think about it as he got dressed, avoided his tutors eyes, and ran out the door to meet his friends and get to school. It was the same as usual, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun having their one-sided fight, Oni-san running at an extreme pace, Lambo causing a ruckus on campus, Chrome quietly talking with the girls, and Hibari-san biting people to death. Normal.

He couldn't explain why his heart didn't flutter in Kyoko-chans presence that morning, but the warning of another battle shook it from his mind. He had other things to worry about now, like saving his tutor's life.

A few building away, looking into Namimori Middle School's window, stood Reborn with a smirk on his face as his fedora shadowed his eyes. He knew exactly what his student dreamt about that morning with who, and he had to say, this development would be a fun avenue to explore when he had the means to do it. He wasn't going to let himself die before then, he needed to see his student's growth and resolve, and with his students new feelings, the hitman had even more of a reason to live.

After they won the war, because Tsuna was strong and could do it with everyone backing him, certain things were going to change.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, kinda random. It wasn't supposed to be this long, just a funny one-shot about Reborn invading Tsuna's dreams but it kind of mutated into this -_- hope you guys liked it anyway! Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated :D Until next time, my lovely R27 fans!


	10. Unconventional II

**Author's Note:** Here's what a lot of you have been waiting for! A part two to one of my previous one-shots! It's not very good, I'm sorry about that, but I tried. It was a lot harder than I thought trying to tie everything together and the end result was an almost PWP -_- No lemon cause I can't write a good lemon, sorry! But it's implied!

**Rating: T or M**

**Warning:** Sexual situations, R27, implied lemon, Reborn's sexiness, slight OOCness

**Summary:** "Dame-Tsuna…I'm going to make you _scream._"

* * *

**Unconventional II**

Reborn prided himself on his self-control, but he could already feel his patience waning dangerously thin, his grip on his cup of espresso tightening in irritation.

After seeing Tsuna smile at the seventeenth love letter that morning, the hitman decided that he didn't care if his student preferred to be courted like any normal, conventional young man. The young mafia bosses smiles were too precious to waste on people who didn't even know him, not like Reborn did, and it was time that the hitman claimed what was rightfully his – what had been his for over ten years now.

He kept an eye on his student as the brunette got up to answer the door to his office and bashfully accept over a dozen more fan letters from one of the maids.

"Thank you, Giana." Tsuna smiled kindly, trying not to drop any of the envelopes occupying his hands.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Signore Tsunayoshi." Giana replied shyly and quickly excused herself, face red and expression giddy as she cheerfully went back to her duties.

Tsuna blinked in slight bewilderment before shaking his head and resigning himself to never understanding women. A low chuckle from one of the leather couches brought his attention to his amused tutor, and the brunette had to resist frowning at the man when he realized he was being laughed at without actually being laughed at, "What did I do this time?"

Reborn never took his eyes off the newspaper in his hands, but it couldn't hide his smile, "You should choose a suitor already, Dame-Tsuna. Then the poor mailman won't always be so overwhelmed."

Tsuna turned slightly to hide his blush. So what if he didn't have a lover? It wasn't like he had an opportunity to meet someone interested in him like that, and with all the work he had to do everyday, it was a miracle he could see the sunlight. Who would want to stay with him when he was never around? Or deal with his guardians? Tsuna shuddered at the thought of his suitor having to deal with his overprotective friends or the strange, dangerous people that came through the mansion on a weekly basis.

"I have a feeling you'll find someone soon..." The hitman commented, idly turning another page in his newspaper.

Tsuna's blush deepened when he realized he'd said his thoughts out loud, but he smiled, touched by Reborn's surprisingly kind words. "Thanks, Reborn." He said warmly, turning back to return to his desk. He couldn't help but feel a little wistful when he stole a glance at his tutor, wondering if he really _would_ find someone when the person he really wanted was always so close.

Once Tsuna had absentmindedly placed the envelopes on his desk, Reborn stood, a slow smirk forming on his lips once the his student suddenly stiffened.

Tsuna noticed something was off by the way his skin prickled and heart rate picked up – whether it was his Hyper Intuition or years of respectful fear of his tutor that cultivated into a paranoid sixth sense, Tsuna didn't know. Reborn's hands were in his pockets, casually relaxed, but the brunette couldn't help but see a predator as the older man took another step closer, that sinister smirk still on his handsome face. "Very soon."

He wasn't sure if he should've been worried that none of his guardians were in the mansion – or country – today, a now glaringly strange occurrence in the Vongola estate.

"Re…born?" Tsuna cautiously said, taking a step back, and another, as his tutor stalked closer imposingly. If there were ever a time he would've said Reborn was incredibly intimidating, now would be it. He jumped a little when his back hit the desk but he didn't take his eyes off his tutor – a lesson he learned the hard way when he was seventeen and required a cane for two weeks.

Tsuna refused to look away, even when the hitman stopped a breadth away and leaned over leeringly at him while his heart was trying to break out of his ribcage.

The young mafia don could feel Reborn's warmth and his mouth went dry, catching the faint scent of gunpowder and rich espresso from the mans jacket, something he'd never had the time to appreciate before now. He shivered when Reborn's breath brushed across his ear and his face flushed like he was still a teenager around his crush, only this time it was a million times worse and much more intense.

"Dame-Tsuna…I'm going to make you _scream._"

Tsuna felt his heart stop and for a moment, there was only the soft sound of their soft breaths and beating hearts. Then, their lips crashed together in a hungry, heated kiss that felt like it was a long time coming. The young mafia boss decided – after a series of long, open-mouthed kisses that left his lungs aching, face hot, and knees weak – that Reborn tasted like bitter espresso and dark sin. It was the only thought running through his mind as his tutors strong, warm hands roamed over his chest and crushed him closer, the only thing keeping him grounded from the mind-numbing pleasure that wracked his body as Reborn touched him _right there._

Surprise didn't hold the brunette still for long because Reborn was getting what he wanted and hell if Tsuna didn't want this too, something fractured dreams and withered hopes could never replicate. Pleasure flooded his being just standing so closely to his once tutor and not even shock could keep him from responding just as fiercely – if Reborn was at all surprised by the sudden display of aggression, he didn't show it and only kissed harder.

Tsuna grabbed a hold of Reborn's jacket, pulling the man closer and completely melting at his touch while trying to ground himself because kissing Reborn was like fighting and eating chocolate – it gave him an adrenaline rush like nothing else but it was so incredibly satisfying that he craved more. Hard muscle rippled beneath his scrambling hands, unyielding and controlled, and Tsuna, not for the first time, wondered if this was one of his many dreams – dreams that slipped through his fingers the moment he woke up and left him alone, disappointed, and incredibly turned on. A harsh nip to his bottom lip made him jerk slightly in surprise, a low moan escaping his lips, and Reborn's wandering hands took a firm hold of his slim hips. The hitman stepped closer until Tsuna was pinned to his desk, until there was no space between them, until Tsuna could feel _everything,_ and it made his knees weak.

They pulled apart and the brunette had to hold in a needy whine – he didn't want to stop kissing Reborn, he'd waited long enough – but his aching lungs needed air despite his protests.

He nearly purred in satisfaction, however, when Reborn began kissing down his neck, nipping and leaving possessive red marks that told the world who Tsuna belonged to, and he nearly smiled at how territorial his tutor was, had always been. He was forced out of his thoughts as he was suddenly pushed back onto his desk, papers and fan mail flying everywhere, and he stared up at his tutor as Reborn merely stood over him, a smirk on his lips as he loosened his tie in an incredibly provocative way that turned Tsuna on more than it should have.

Not one to be outdone, especially by his tutor, Tsuna leaned back with his one hand resting by his head, licking his lower lip slowly and biting it for good measure, while the other began undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt – the tie had been taken off long beforehand. The way Reborn's eyes dilated and followed the movement of his tongue made Tsuna feel a little proud of himself, but he had no time to gloat over his victory. Reborn had swooped down and claimed his lips in earth shattering kiss that left the brunette breathless and aroused.

"Playing with fire, Tsuna." Reborn growled deep in his chest in warning, sending a jolt of excitement up the brunettes spine, and Tsuna couldn't help himself when he grabbed his mentor's collar and pulled him into another long, deep kiss that even an explosion would not have broken.

Tsuna was the one to pull back this time, his warm brown eyes lit with a familiar orange hue and burning with a fire that never failed to thrill the hitman. The fedora long gone, he carded his fingers through Reborn's spiky black hair and tugged gently on the soft, dark strands that he'd only dreamed of touching, and leaned up against the older mans strong body to lick the shell of his tutor's ear. The brunette adopted an air of false innocence as he silkily replied, "I want to get burned, Reborn."

There was almost an audible snap as Reborn's control shattered, wrapping his once dame-student's legs around his waist and picking the surprised brunette up off the desk in one swift movement. A hand ran beneath Tsuna's crisp, white dress shirt while the other rested on his thigh as they made their way through secret corridors and into a bedroom. At Tsuna's questioning look despite his seductive smile, Reborn licked the underside of Tsuna's jaw, tasting his students erratic pulse, "We'll save the desk for later. I don't want to break it and order a new one."

Tsuna laughed a bit, hugging Reborn closer and taking in the mans warm scent and firm body, and decided that, while they might not have been conventional people, Reborn had enough sense to do things right.

First bed, then shower, _then_ desk.

Neither heard the squeak behind the ornate mahogany doors as a red-faced maid ran down the hall and never looked back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This isn't one of my best oneshots but I really wanted to at least finish it before putting up another one. I figured between 'funny' and 'part 2', you guys would rather have a 'part 2'. At least, that's what I would want as a reader XD Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it's not a lemon, but I don't really know how to write them and I thought this would be a good closer for this series of one-shots (even though it's only two xD). I might write a part 3 and include a lemon in it so stay tuned! Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	11. Oath

**Author's Note:** Here's another oneshot! I know it's been a while, sorry for the wait. As promised, the next 'part 2/3' oneshot will be **Unconventional** but until then, there will be more random/possible series oneshots. I like this chapter but I don't know if it'll have more parts to it. Depends on if I have inspiration. Remember, ideas are ALWAYS welcome! PM or review, I read both

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** Blood, slight gore, sexual themes, AU, OOCness, vampyres, mentions of yaoi and boyxboy action.

**Summary: **It might've lasted a moment or a lifetime, Tsuna wasn't sure, but he knew that this moment, this feeling, would forever be branded in his mind like the scar that would be left on his skin for as long as he would live. Vampyre!Reborn

* * *

**Oath**

"Hiiieee! What!" Tsuna screeched in horror and disbelief, bringing his hands up to loosely wrap around his neck protectively. "I have to become a vampyre too?!"

Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation at his little dame-student and merely smirked, pointed white canines protruding slightly in a terrifyingly predatory way, "Of course, Dame-Tsuna. You're going to turn sixteen next week." He watched in sadistic amusement as his student curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around his legs with a scared, hopeless expression on his face. "How do you think you can become the head of the clan if you aren't one yourself? Besides, you're already a vampyre. You've only been living a human life because your blood is dormant and just requires another vampyre to awaken the royal bloodline."

The brunette shook his head despairingly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. He never wanted to become a leader, much less the head of a clan. He didn't even know vampyre's existed until about a year ago when Reborn, in all his intimidating, dark, haunting glory came to his home and started to turn his life upside down. This wasn't fair.

"Life isn't fair, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled, narrowing his eyes at his terrified student, and Tsuna was unsurprised his thoughts were so clearly read.

The room fell into silence.

Tsuna had to admit; he gained a lot of things since Reborn came into his home. He had friends now. Genuine, strong, caring friends that he could count on, that actually liked him and wanted him around – granted, they weren't exactly normal, not like how he once wished his life was like, but they were still his friends. He could tell that even he was stronger now, stronger than he was in the beginning, and he'd grown more confident and dependable. People actually looked up to him, treated him as an equal.

He learned a lot about his heritage as well, but one thing Reborn never told him about was _the change_. There were different ways to change a human into a vampyre – even more so when the human was becoming a part of a clan – but Tsuna had never learned the differences. He doubted his friends knew since their kinds didn't go through the change, except Gokudera. He knew plenty about how werewolves transformed, but that was mainly to dispel any rumors that he was anything like a werewolf. Lycans were in an entirely different class, he'd once growled, incensed at being compared to a 'beast.'

Tsuna glanced up at his tutor who was leaning against the far wall of his room, the brim of his fedora shadowed his dark eyes and Tsuna couldn't tell what Reborn was thinking – he never could.

"There are three spells that allow a human to become a vampyre and join a specific clan, or in your case, introduce an heir to his heritage." Reborn began, startling Tsuna out of his thoughts. "They are the Solemn spells, and only high ranking clan members can perform them. Rogues, no matter how powerful, are forbidden to use them unless given permission from the Council of Prestidigitation and supervised by the Metamorphosis Regulation Committee and the Bureau of Changeling Containment."

Tsuna's head spun with all the big words being thrown at him. He vaguely recognized the establishments Reborn mentioned but a few questions came to mind, "Wait, you said for a human to join a clan? What about a regular change? And why are they called the Solemn spells?"

The brunette couldn't tell if Reborn was irritated at his interruption or the number of questions, but he patiently answered anyway, "When joining a clan, the bond between clan members is key. Blood exchange is a pleasure-based contract, shallow and easily breakable but well practiced outside of clans. That's where Hollywood got the idea that we vampyres require blood to sustain ourselves. Solemn spells are much more meaningful and require the human to give up some of their _vitae_, life, in order to seal the contract."

Tsuna nodded slowly, trying to take in all the new information that, for some reason, had been held back for the year Reborn was training him.

"The first is called Solemn Wish. It's only used in times of war but otherwise banned from most clans." Reborn started. "It's when a vampyre, usually of low standing, takes a human and completely drains them. The process can take hours or days depending on how quickly the individual vampyre can consume the victims _vitae_. From what I've heard, it's a very painful, horrible experience." Despite his words, the hitman didn't seem that bothered and Tsuna was torn between crying and running away. "The human doesn't have to be willing, and depending on the vampyres strength, they can change multiple humans. Only desperate clans on the verge of extinction use this method, but because of how impersonal and weak the bond is between the vampyre and the changed, both usually die fairly quickly."

Tsuna was effectively horrified. Who would ever willingly use such a terrible, gruesome way to change a person? Reborn shot him a _close you're mouth, you're catching flies_ look and the brunette squeaked, clicking his teeth together.

"Solemn Warning." Reborn continued, standing at full height, "When a vampyre and a willing human exchange vitae and make an oath, they become bonded for as long as the other lives. If one gets stronger, so does the other, but the same happens when one of them dies. It's dangerous because only the strong can survive the change, and it requires absolute faith that the other will not die later on. If the changed becomes powerful, then they can also perform a Solemn Warning."

Tsuna's brows furrowed. That sort of sounded like a weird version of marriage…but instead of divorce, the relationship would end in death. Maybe that was where 'till death do us part' came from.

"And at last…Solemn Judgment. Only the most powerful vampyres can perform and survive this change, usually royalty, and the partner must be a strong human with a pure heart." Reborn's gaze was especially sharp, and Tsuna wondered why he felt chills crawl up his spine in anticipation. "There can only be one person that the vampyre bonds himself to, for as long as either being lives. In a vampyre's lifespan, that can easily be centuries. This bond requires blood, vitae, and a physical contract. Unlike Solemn Wish and Solemn Warning, this bond can't be broken even in death, and there are legends of other vampyres that find their partner in other lives no matter what species they are reborn as."

Tsuna looked down on his sheets, brows furrowed in thought. Solemn Judgement sounded a lot like soul mates. He'd heard stories of people dying together and being reborn on other sides of the globe, but they still love each other and search for years.

It sounded kind of sad.

A thought came to him, "Wait…these spells are used on people like m-" He was jerked from his horrifying thoughts when he was pushed back onto his bed, eyes wide as he stared up at his smirking tutor. "Hiiieee! Reborn! What're you doing?!" Tsuna yelled, squirming beneath the body of his tutor and trying to ignore the bright blush on his cheeks. He pushed at his tutor's firm chest, blushing even more at the inappropriate thoughts his mind threw up, and was unsurprised to find the hitman not budging even a little bit.

"Quiet down, Dame-Tsuna. Wouldn't want to wake Mama, would you?" Reborn said knowingly, smirking down at his trapped student. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tsunas pale neck, relishing in the way Tsuna's pulse quickened with his proximity. His fangs elongated slightly and grazed the skin of his student's throat, enjoying the way his student's breath hitched and fists clenched in his suit jacket.

"Wha-What are you d-doing, R-Reborn?" Tsuna quietly asked, trying not to move as his tutor continued to press small kisses against the hollow of his throat and scraped his teeth against his skin. His heart was hammering in his chest and the fact that Reborn could probably feel and hear it made the situation all the more terrifying and exciting.

Reborn pulled back enough to look Tsuna in the eye, a smirk playing on his lips as he grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists in one strong hand and pinned them above his head, "Isn't it obvious, Dame-Tsuna?" He growled low in his throat when Tsuna started to squirm again and effectively pinned the teen down, leaving almost no room to move, "I'm going to change you."

It took a moment for the words to register through the fog in Tsuna's head, but as soon as he understood, his eyes widened in fear.

What? He was going to be changed? But he'd just learned about the ways to change a human and none of them sounded fun! He couldn't do this, not now and probably not ever. This was too fast, too soon. He'd only known about vampyres for less than a year, how was he supposed to become one? "Wh-What? No! I-I can't! I don't want to! St-Stop!" Tsuna cried, thrashing beneath his tutors iron grip.

He was effectively silenced when Reborn covered his mouth with his own.

Surprise and near paralyzing fear stopped his movements. He gasped when Reborn's sharp fang pierced his lip and he immediately tasted the metallic tang of blood as his tutor's tongue dominated his mouth. The heady sensation only worsened the haze in his mind and it wasn't until Reborn pulled away to trail kisses along his jaw and down to his neck that he realized he needed to breathe. Being dominated, trapped, by Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world, was a sensation like no other and Tsuna was sure that he'd never feel like this with anyone else – warm and aroused and completely terrified.

He arched into Reborn's strong, tempered body when a warm hand skimmed over the skin of his back, his face burning scarlet when Reborn hummed in approval against his neck.

Tsuna watched in a daze as Reborn sat back, his skin hot and limbs powerless. "Reborn?" he whispered, his eyes following his tutors movements as the older man took Tsuna's wrist in his hand and brought it to his blood glossed lips. The atmosphere became stifling, and the brunette was acutely aware of the strange power that radiated from his tutor and electrified the room.

"I pledge to thee, my blood." He kept eye contact, dark eyes flashing scarlet, commanding Tsuna to _watch_ as his elongated teeth sunk into soft flesh and warm blood flooded his mouth. He let out a soft cry, but he couldn't look away and didn't try to escape Reborn's grasp. Reborn licked the wound clean of blood, two angry red marks contrasting sharply against the pale skin of Tsuna's wrist, and moved onto the other and whispering, "I pledge to thee, my soul." And repeated the action. Tsuna couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_ because the feeling was so foreign and strange and painful and amazing that he didn't want to miss a moment of it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his students, "I pledge to thee my loyalty, my eternity." To complete the contract, Reborn gave him a long, languid, open-mouthed kiss that left him breathless.

It might've lasted a moment or a lifetime, Tsuna wasn't sure, but he knew that this moment, this feeling, would forever be branded in his mind like the scar that would be left on his skin for as long as he would live.

When Reborn was done, he gently placed Tsuna's hands on either side of his head on the pillow, and for a moment Tsuna swore he saw more that sadistic, possessive pleasure in his tutor's expression before black crept into his vision and everything fell silent.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did :D Idk where to go from here, I have an idea, but I'm gonna need time to see where this goes. Thanks for all the faves and reviews! You guys are amazing! IDEAS ARE WELCOME! IF you can feed me fodder, I'll spit out some good oneshots :D Thanks again! You're all wonderful!


	12. Espresso

**Author's Note: **IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS ALREADY! WTF! I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated my oneshots D: sorry for the delay, my lovely readers. College and all that. I'm moving into my dorm this Saturday so my time has been consumed with dorm shopping and roommates and helping my friend move XD Sorry for the short chapter, this is just sort of a delay-tactic XD Hope you enjoy anyways!

**Rating: K**

**Warning:** nothing bad going on here, just very slight R27 fluff :D REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SORRY!

**Summary:** Tsuna wasn't known for being good at certain things. Well…anything, really. However, Reborn has found one thing the brunette wasn't completely terrible at.

* * *

**Espresso**

_Clink_.

Twitch.

_Sniff._

Jerk.

_Sip._

Cringe.

_Smirk._

Flinch.

"_Pass_."

Faint.

Reborn tsked at his unconscious student as he took another sip of espresso and shrugged, enjoying his bitter, hot drink. He watched in amusement as Leon crawled over to the twitching brunette, tongue flicking a few times to check and see if he was still alive.

Tsuna may have been a dame, but at least he could make a decent cup of coffee.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, a very, very short chapter. Sorry, moving and college and freshman and dorms and stuff like that. LIFE IS GETTING IN THE WAY OF R27 LOVE! A better, longer chapter will be coming out soon, promise! Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	13. Oath II

**Author's Note:** OMG ANOTHER UPDATE~! YAY! And about Unconventional III…well…okay. I lied. Unconventional III probably won't come out for a while, sorry for getting your hopes up with the poll. But here's another part two! Vampyre got a lot of good responses, surprisingly, and I'm working on Unwritten II, so enjoy these little series if anyone wants to adopt one of these oneshots or series and make a full-length fic, please be my guest! ENJOY!

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** Mentions of blood, yaoi, angst, R27 love, AU, a plot :o

**Summary: **The memories were no longer cloudy – Reborn biting him, kissing him, toying with him – and Tsuna was torn between embarrassment and horror to find that his body remembered the hitman's touch as well.

* * *

**Oath II**

Tsuna woke with a blinding headache, feeling too hot and too tired to think about _why_ he felt so horrible – it was like waking up from a weeks worth of bullying and training without any time to recover. He attempted to open his eyes, but the very slight sliver of sunlight peeking from behind his curtains sent his mind careening into another fit of burning pain and he hid under his covers, desperately trying to hide from the morning light. "Itai…" he whined quietly to himself, "wha' happn'd?" he mumbled.

_A dark smirk, sinister and familiar…_

_A soft touch, unyielding and strong…_

_A low growl, deep and possessive…_

He felt more than heard another person shifting in the dark room, and the hairs on his arms stood on end, body tensing despite his protesting muscles, and nearly jumped out of his skin in fright when a hand landed on gently his shoulder. "Tsu-kun?" Blearily, he peeked from beneath his covers and saw the face of his fretting mother, brown eyes wide with affectionate worry and warm love.

His headache receded to a dull throb in his temples and he smiled weakly at her in an attempt to ease her anxious expression, "Morning Kaa-san." He yawned, voice croaky and dry.

"Oh Tsu-kun, I'm so glad you're finally awake! I was worried sick! Here's some water, sweetie." She cooed, helping him struggle into a sitting position then helping him drink half a glass of water.

Tsuna blushed and tried to take the glass and do it himself, but as the sleeves of his pajamas bunched up his arms, he was able to see his wrists – red and sore with two puncture marks on each. _Hiiieee! What happened to me? What's going on?! _Internally panicking, he let his arms fall to his lap again, blushing as his mother doted on him.

In a desperate attempt to keep her from checking him from head to toe and finding the strange marks, his tired mind latched onto what she'd said earlier and he found a good distraction from his physical health, "Kaa-san, what'd you mean by 'finally? It's only been a few hours, right?" At her uncertain expression, he prodded, "Right?"

"Oh Tsu-kun." She murmured, setting the glass down and dropping her hands into her lap. "You've been asleep for two days straight now. You only woke up a few times before, but I guess you don't really remember." She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "Reborn said it was a simple case of the flu and that you would be fine by today, and he was right! I guess since it's still early, you can go to school so your friends don't have to worry anymore." She smiled happily and Tsuna could only nod dumbly as she cleaned up a bit and told him breakfast would be ready soon.

She left shortly after, but Tsuna was still feeling out of it, like he was missing something important.

There were fragments that kept coming to his mind, like memories that were from a long time ago – they'd be grainy, black and white films cut and put together if he could project them onto a screen. Shaking his head, he moved his blanket and looked down at his wrists, two fading but still red puncture wounds on each that he found were still quite sensitive. _What happened? Why can't I remember?_

"Finally awake." A sultry, tenor voice stated, words laced with amusement and the slightest bit of annoyance.

He knew that voice anywhere, and it seemed to stir something in his mind. "Reborn!" Tsuna screeched, and if he wasn't feeling so sore and confused and tired, he would've flailed and fallen off of his bed. Instead, he nearly fell back against his headboard from the wave of dizziness that overcame him, "Ugh, what's going on? What happened?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed, still leaning in a dark corner of Tsuna's room, and said, "It seems you haven't taken to the change as well as I'd hoped."

It was quiet for a few moments as Tsuna tried to decipher what that meant before the blurry images and fuzzy memories became sharp and clear. A hand flew to his mouth but it couldn't muffle the loud, "_Hiiieee!"_ that came shortly after. He remembered now how Reborn pinned him to his bed and did inexplicable things to him – kissing, biting, changing him. "You changed me! I didn't wanna be changed!" he cried, trying to sound angry and indignant but failing. Instead, he sounded hurt and maybe just the tiniest bit scared. "Why?"

Reborn watched with a slightly bored expression as his student proceeded to tire himself out quickly from panicking, but he couldn't quite hide a frown at Tsuna's tone. He stayed silent, knowing the brunette's questions were out of horror and fear than actual curiosity.

"Am I a…a vampyre now? Is that why the sun seems so bright?" Tsuna asked cautiously, staring down at his hands as if trying to see a physical difference. He didn't want to even ask since voicing it out loud only made everything seem so much more real, more true, but he had to know despite his fear.

Reborn gave him a look he was very familiar with, "Are you really that much of an idiot?" He flicked his fedora up slightly to look down at his student with an amused smirk, "If all Solemn Spells were that quick and easy–"

"That was quick and easy?" Tsuna muttered crossly to himself.

"–then there would be much larger clans and many more deaths." Reborn continued, ignoring his student's interruption. "That was only a small part of the change. You still have five days until your birthday so we have some time to make sure you get it right. It's obvious that your body won't be able to handle it all in one day, and as you slowly change, your body will adjust to heightened senses and stronger instincts."

Tsuna was too busy grumbling to himself to notice his tutor's presence until he caught a whiff of espresso.

He tilted his head slightly and saw that Reborn was only a breath away. "Rebo-" he was cut off by the hitman's lips pressing against his own, mouth hot and demanding against his as Reborn took control and robbed him of his ability to breathe. Tsuna gasped when he felt a sharp nip on his bottom lip and nearly moaned when Reborn's talented tongue started doing wicked, pleasurable things that left his mind blank. Tsuna didn't realize his eyes were squeezed shut or that he was being pressed back into his wall until Reborn pulled away, eyes dark and amused. He stared, stunned, as Reborn brought a hand up to cup his cheek, thumb pressed against his lower lip to wipe away the bit of saliva before pulling away completely with a satisfied smirk.

Reborn straightened and turned to leave the room, a hand on the doorknob, before he turned slightly with a smug expression, "By the way, you're going to be late for school. Be downstairs in four minutes." The _or else _didn't have to be said.

The subsequent _"Hiiieee! Reborn!" _was heard by the entire neighborhood.

* * *

Reborn was very aware that his student refused to look him in the eye the entire time they were eating breakfast, and it was all he could do to not outright laugh at the jittery brunette. It was obvious that Tsuna remembered everything Reborn did to him – bite him, kiss him, toy with him – and his body, especially, remembered the hitman's touch by the way his face burned in embarrassment no matter what he did to try to make the redness go away.

Reborn certainly remembered doing all those things and enjoying it.

Mama hummed happily as she cooked, and he could read it clear as day on Tsuna's face – _please don't ask or I'll fall over and die from humiliation, hiiieee!_

Reborn watched his student scramble out the door with a barely concealed chuckle, noticing how the brunette seemed to be more clumsy than usual – a result of his bloodline awakening, and from other things, of course.

The hitman didn't feel bad about starting the change without warning, it had to be done, but he was surprised at his lack of control when he tasted his student's lips and sank his teeth into his wrist for the first time. Tsuna's blood was sweeter and more exotic than any other Reborn had ever tasted, and it was intoxicating – the blood and his students absolute submission. Even this morning, the kiss was completely unplanned and unintentional, but Reborn licked his lips at the memory all the same, eyes flashing scarlet before bidding Mama farewell and strolling out the door.

His student thought he could hide it from him, but Reborn saw the flashes of alarm and fear as he ate.

Memories, locked away and suppressed, were stirring, an effect of the change that the hitman had hoped wouldn't surface. Tsuna was stronger now, mentally, physically, and emotionally, but his student wasn't ready for those memories, not yet and maybe not ever.

It was time he gave an old friend a visit.

* * *

"You're starting the change?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in curiosity. "Is that why you weren't at school for two days?"

Tsuna nodded his head despairingly, burying his face into his folded arms as he tried to block out as much sunlight as possible. Ugh, did becoming a vampyre always suck this much? He felt like his eyes were being burned out of his skull, and if that wasn't bad enough, he could smell the boys locker room from where he sat and not even Kyoko-chan's sweet, calming scent could stave off his thundering headache. He could practically feel the disapproving glances from his teacher and hear the snickers from other students, and he was surprised at how easy it was to get angry. His only salvation was that it was lunch period now, but going up to the roof as usual was out of the question.

The baseball star still seemed a little confused, "But why so suddenly? You're birthday isn't until next week and, I mean, don't vampyres change really fast? Like in the movies? Haha, do you have to sleep in a coffin now too?"

Gokudera bristled at the taller teens carefree laugh and shouted, "You idiot! Do you think it's that simple? That's like saying you're the same as that ridiculous American cartoon character! Tinkerball, or something." The silver-haired lycan ignored the baseball star – "Haha, isn't she a fairy?" – and turned to Tsuna with nothing less than adoration and worry in his eyes, and the brunette could almost imagine a tail wagging, "Are you alright, Juudaime?"

Tsuna lifted his head and tried to give a reassuring smile, but by the way Yamamoto's smile dimmed and Gokudera's brows furrowed, it must've looked more like a pained grimace. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry." He sat up a little straighter, relieved that his sensitive eyes were adjusting to the sunlight, "I'm turning 16 soon, so Reborn is changing me slowly so I don't mess up or anything."

His friends nodded in understanding, but they were no less concerned.

A thought struck Tsuna – what if he asked his friends about their changes, if they went through any? It'd certainly help the uneasiness of the unknown for him, "Hey…do you guys change too? Like, do you have to go through anything to become what you are?" Not the best way to phrase it, but they didn't seem to mind.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile, "Well, elves don't really go through changes. My dad's part dark elf and my mom was a light elf, so when they got together, they made me. It wasn't very common but I didn't really turn out any differently than other elves except that I have to hide my speed and natural strength in public."

Tsuna nodded – it made sense. Elves were considered holy creatures that weren't a product of supernatural interference; thankfully, dark elves were not the same as black elves so Yamamoto hadn't inherited any of his kin's mischievous traits.

He turned to Gokudera and noticed his friends slightly stricken expression and frowned in worry, "Gokudera-kun, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

The lycan shook his head, "It's not that Juudaime! I'll do anything to help you! I'm just trying to figure out how to say it…" He sat down across from his beloved boss and took a deep breath, "Lycans are different from werewolves. Werewolves, unlike lycans, can reverse their affliction, usually by taking wolfsbane or undergoing an exorcism, and are only supernatural on a physical level. Wolf-metamorphosis and nothing more." Tsuna nodded – more for encouragement than actual understanding because Gokudera-kun was using really big words – and Gokudera continued, "For lycans like me, it's more…mystical? Spiritual? There are ways to become a lycan, but those methods were used thousands of years ago and were lost. Ancient civilizations believed that lycans were people reincarnated into wolves or vice versa and tried to recreate that change."

Tsuna nodded in rapt attention, expression curious and fascinated. This lecture was nothing like when the silverette tried to teach him, Kami forbid, math or science.

Hearing about these kinds of things from Reborn terrified him – on some level, he figured the hitman was out to scare the hell out of him, not teach him – but hearing it from Gokudera was…different.

He'd never heard his usually logical, scientific best friend sound so unsure and irrational and…mystified as well?

The teen frowned suddenly, "Bianchi's mother was a witch. When she found out my father was cheating on her with my mother, she cast a curse and my mother became a lycan." His tone was surprisingly sad and bitter, sending a lance of pain through Tsuna's chest, "The curse made her sick, but before she died, she had me – a lycan half-breed. It's not very common, but because I'm still half human, it's harder for me to change my appearance like a werewolf and my soul is still grounded to my human body. I used to have a lot of trouble controlling my instincts because of my wolf-like nature, but I trained myself to control those urges. Now, I can use them any way I need to, like helping you Juudaime!"

The tension in Tsuna's shoulders slowly uncoiled, feeling a bit relieved and reassured by his friends words.

He smiled when Yamamoto intuitively placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, confidence washing through him as he sat up a bit straighter, "Thanks Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Now I'm not so scared of changing. I guess I'm just gonna have to train my senses and…and get used to being a v-vampyre."

His friends smiled brightly at him, almost deliriously happy at the thought of easing Tsuna's anxiety, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel incredibly blessed with having them in his life.

What they didn't see as they went back to their respective desks was Tsuna's frown of concern and concentration. He didn't tell them in fear of worrying them more, but the change wasn't the only thing he was anxious about. He winced as another, unfamiliar, memory prodded at the back of his mind, filled with darkness and blood and death and terror, but ignored it as class started. It wasn't like the memories were taking over or anything, so there was no reason to raise any alarm.

Hopefully Reborn hadn't noticed anything. The brunette didn't know what it was or what was happening, but his tutor – who he had supposedly met for the first time a year ago – was a big part of it. He trusted Reborn, with his life if need be, but the hitman had always taught him to be cautious, and this time was no exception.

Tsuna had a feeling his life was about to change, and not exactly in a good way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew, long chapter! Hope this makes up for my long absence and the failure of a oneshot previously known as Espresso XD I'll probably edit that one some day…not today. Unwritten II is being…well, written, and I can see Vampyre III coming out sometime in the future too ;D Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and faves! And that little kissing scene was totally last minute XD

Ideas for oneshots or Vampyre series would be awesome. Like, I'd love you to death for the inspiration xD


	14. Drowning II

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is extremely short! To the EXTREME! But I feel that this gives Drowning some closure and a little Reborn POV that some requested. Sorry if it's not up to snuff, but I didn't want this to rot away in my folder XD enjoy! Short, sweet, and a little angsty :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, freshman college student over here! WOO! It's overwhelming, but I'll do my best! More oneshots are on the wayyy!

**Rating: **K+

**Warning:** Mentions of alcohol, mentions of violence/blood, angst, Metallica reference :3 slight R27

**Summary: **Tsuna was strong, but he was also soft and kind. Reborn knew, long before meeting the boy, that those traits would be his downfall.

* * *

**Drowning II**

Reborn frowned down at the still form of his student, pale hand still clutching the sleeve of his suit desperately – as if he was afraid to let go.

_(now I lay me down to sleep, pray the lord my soul to keep)_

Despite the amount of alcohol Tsuna had consumed, his rest would be a fitful one, and for once the hitman couldn't think of what to do to ease the pain. He shouldn't, because Tsuna had to feel it and accept it for all it was worth even if it tore him a part – he was strong, Reborn knew, the brunette was his student after all. But he was also soft and kind, traits that the hitman understood long before meeting the boy _(bloodstained and grieving, now a man god can't forgive for he has sinned)_ would be his utter downfall.

Only now, in the pale light of the moon could Reborn clearly see the tortured expression of a young man with too much responsibility on his shoulders and blood on his hands. It made the hitman sick, because he was the one who taught Tsuna, pushed him through pain and suffering and agony, and they were both far too gone to ask for redemption. His only solace was that Tsuna _(his student, his creation, his monster) _was slowly changing Vongola, creating something better out of the wrecked ruins of a bloody family even at the cost of a mediocre life filled with mediocre happiness, and he was torn between hollow pride and grieving sorrow.

With a silent sigh, Reborn settled himself in a chair beside Tsuna's bed, his nose wrinkling in distastes from the smell of alcohol that radiated from the young mafia don beside him, and decided to wait _(and wait and wait until they're praying and burning and sobbing and dying and smiling)._

Morning would come soon, but he wasn't sure if either of them were ready to face it.

_(and if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take)_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here you go! Short, sweet, and sort of to the point XD takes place immediately after Drowning, so it's not really a second part but more like an extension of the first oneshot XD hope you guys liked some of Reborn's POV :D Faves and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	15. Inevitable

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know it's been a while...okay, it's been three freaking months, but that's college for ya! I'm sooo sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I swear, every week I told myself, "Okay, it's been a while, I need to update!" but no ideas or free time came to me so I suffered with you all D: hopefully this one-shots sort of makes it up to you. THANK YOU FOR THE CONSTANT REVIEWS/FAVES/ALERTS! IM SO HAPPY IT HURTS!

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** Angst, sadness, TYL-verse, set about 10 years after Future Arc, SPOILERS, character death, disease, swearing, deterioration, possible OOCness, yaoi, RebornxTsuna pairing, hinted other pairings…

**Summary: **Reborn didn't believe in fate or destiny, but as the lamb was led by its Sheppard to slaughter, he wondered if god was laughing.

* * *

**Inevitable**

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He didn't deserve this.

_Why me?_

Tsuna – Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo – couldn't tell if he was amused or disgusted by the irony of it all as he coughed up more blood, only to wipe it away moments later with practiced ease. He would need a new handkerchief soon.

In another life, one that he thought he'd changed, he embraced death and lay down in his own grave willingly – to save his friends, to save his family, the save the _whole damn world_. It was his only option then, the only way to ensure the safety of his family and his _famiglia_, and he stared death in the face, welcomed it with open arms. Now, when there was no need, when everyone's lives were safe and happy and joyous and he could finally, _finally_ be happy with them, he was still being led to eternity like a lamb following its sheppard to slaughter.

Tsuna could go on and on about the unfairness of it all. He could rage and scream and cry as denial crawled up his throat and twisted his insides, but he'd learned a hard lesson early on that some things just weren't fair and that, no matter how hard he tried, some things wouldn't change. It was a lesson not learned form his all-knowing tutor, surprisingly, but from life itself. He wanted to do anything but accept it, but for once there was nothing he could do, nothing _anyone_ could do, and that was terrifying in and of itself. Besides, he didn't have time to shed tears, not when he could see the wispy shadows of Death's ragged cloak – made of condemned souls, _screaming_– out of the corner of his eye.

Watching.

Waiting.

Knowing.

And Tsuna understood, because some things just weren't meant to be, because maybe fate and destiny really did exist.

It started as fatigue he would sometimes get after a long day of paperwork and meetings, and despite his better judgment, he brushed it off. The exhaustion soon gave way to a slight fever that had his overprotective guardians foaming at the mouth, but he recovered. The fatigue disappeared with it, and for a while, his Hyper Intuition quieted. Then came the nausea at unexplained times – in the middle of filing repair bills, training with his hellish tutor, laughing with his family – that accompanied the sudden inability to swallow easily.

It was disconcerting, but like the fatigue, it too disappeared.

It wasn't until he'd collapsed in his bathroom from a thundering headache, horrible back pain, and a coughing fit that left him unable to breathe that he realized something was horribly wrong.

* * *

Shamal was the best doctor he knew and the only one he could speak to as well as guarantee absolute discretion.

The older man was reluctant at first.

He didn't treat men, after all, a policy that was as well-known as Reborn's revered name, but the young Vongola boss had earned his respect and the good doctor couldn't refuse his student's boss's request, not when he could see the uncertainty, the _fear_, in the young mans eyes. He didn't have the famed Vongola Blood or any sort of clairvoyance, but his stomach churned uneasily as he slid behind the mask of a scientist, precise and objective as he followed procedure to a T and conducted the most taxing physical of his life.

After getting the test results back, Shamal sat at his desk for a long time, staring at the papers that told lies, lies, _lies._

How could he have not noticed? He was a fucking _doctor_, one of the best, and he couldn't see something so clearly obvious right in front of him. The signs were all there when he bothered to look, so why hadn't he put things together before? Why didn't he ask questions sooner? Why, why, _why_?

It was hours before he was brought out of his stupor, staring blankly up at sad, sad brown eyes, and a warm hand settled on his. The brunette left, leaving behind two words that left Shamal feeling inadequate and hollow.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

Days bled into weeks, and soon Tsuna's most observant guardian started to notice something off, _wrong. _Tsuna wasn't surprised _he_ was the one to find out first – _again_, something whispered in the back of his mind – because _he_ saw everything. The way his voice shook ever so slightly, or how his grip wasn't as strong, or how his eyes were losing their light.

Hibari Kyouya was not pleased, because even the strongest carnivores were drawn by the brightest flames.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

His expression was stoic and his posture was stiff, but the Vongola Decimo could see his lips were drawn in a tight line of suspicion and distaste. So much was said in those two words as Hibari wasn't a man of many, and Tsuna could only give a world-weary sigh and smile sadly up at his Cloud Guardian in response – he never wanted to put his friend in such a position again, one where there was no other way or second chance.

A tightened grip around a pair of tonfa was his only confirmation that the aloof, untouchable, unreachable cloud understood.

* * *

Next was Bianchi.

She was never particularly close to the young mafia don; scorn and jealousy on her part kept them separated for a long time until she was finally able to move on with a certain doctor, but she was still an assassin – a damn good one that specialized in poisons and food.

It was no surprise that she was able to pick up on his small habits while eating (which utensil he used first, what hand rested on his lap, when he drank, what spices he preferred) and that was when she got her first clue. Reborn had taught Tsuna well, how to hide signs of discomfort or pain – never meant to be used on his _famiglia_, of course – but Bianchi had the advantage of living with the boy before he even knew how to be a boss.

A decrease in appetite. A larger intake of water. A few pills to ease heart burn. A grimace here and there. A shift to relieve stomach pain.

She saw it all, and didn't like it one bit.

So, she investigated. Tsuna was becoming busier as the days passed, what with all the events and duties he had to attend to as a mafia boss, and her once lover was not lenient with training. That and his weakening condition gave her the leeway she needed to get her answers. It took a long time, longer than she liked, but she was persistent and eventually found what she never wanted to believe. Her heart ached for her brother and the boy she had once hated.

"Is this true?"

Tsuna looked up at her in surprise that morphed into understanding, and she was startled by how small he seemed in that tailored suit, sitting behind that large wooden desk and stacks of paperwork. He smiled weakly at her then, a sweet, charming smile that left her choking on tears and guilt when the memory of a kind young boy with too-wide eyes and a smile full of warmth flashed in her mind.

And to think, this had been her dream once upon a time.

* * *

Gokudera smiled brightly at his boss and friend before bowing his head, dismissing himself to attend other duties. A cigarette occupied his lips as he traveled down the halls, a scowl firmly in place, until he reached his room and stepped into the darkness. He leaned heavily against the ornate door, cigarette falling from his lips as the pain in his chest spread until it was an all consuming fire that never let him forget his wrongs and unforgivable mistakes.

"Juudaime…" he whispered brokenly, sliding down the door until his knees were drawn up to his chest. "I'm so sorry…Juudaime…" He grabbed silver hair in clenched fists, gritting his teeth against the inevitable tears that slid down his cheeks in despair.

He knew. He knew better than anyone what was happening to his Juudaime, and it tore him apart inside because _there was nothing he could do_ but sit idly by and pretend everything was alright, because that was what Juudaime wanted.

He failed. He failed as a right hand man, as a guardian, as a fucking _friend._ He failed one of the most important people in his life, the man that he would die and kill for, the boy that gave him the chance no one else did. Why was this happening? Hadn't they suffered enough? _Hadn't they given enough?!_ Juudaime had sacrificed so much already, why did he have to give more when he'd already given everything once? Gokudera closed his eyes tightly, letting more tears slip away as the cigarette slowly died, fighting back the need to retch until there was nothing left of him because he was a _failure_, because he couldn't protect Juudaime.

The failure hurt, but he knew it would dull in comparison to actually _losi-_

No. Not yet. Juudaime was still here, still fighting and smiling and protecting and Gokudera would be damned before he allowed himself to wallow in misery when his boss and best friend was still here.

With renewed resolution, Gokudera grimly stood and straightened himself, ignoring the laughing because _what can a failure do? Pathetic, sad little failure that can't even protect himself…what can you do?_ But he ignored it, shoulders heavy with sorrow even as an apathetic expression overtook his face.

He had to keep going. He couldn't stop, for his friends, for his fellow guardians, for the Vongola famiglia.

For Juudaime.

* * *

Tsuna smiled sadly up at his tutor, eyes flickering with a resigned but content flame as he took in his tutor's handsome features despite the anguish that marred his sculpted face. A quick tug on his arm was his only warning before Reborn had him in a heated, painful kiss, filled with anger and desperation and heartache, and it was all he could do not to cry for his tutor, for them, because Reborn couldn't.

A hand carded through his soft, brown hair – _I won't let you go._

An arm wrapped around his waist in a possessive hold – _You are mine._

A body pressed against his perfectly – _I love you. _

With every touch, every kiss, every breath they breathed into each other, Tsuna felt the cracks in his untouchable hitman spread farther until they both broke. The shards cut through his skin with white-hot anguish, burrowing deep into his chest and leaving scars that would never, _never_ heal as liquid fire spread through his very being. It was painful. It was beautiful. It was everything he'd ever wanted and nothing he'd ever wished for, because he would never have it again.

"Never say never, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn murmured, and kissed the tears away.

Tsuna only gripped the older mans suit jacket tighter, wanting to never let go, and pulled Reborn down for another desperate, earth shattering kiss, filled with teeth and tongue and so much that words could never express. Fingers tangled themselves into spiky, jet black hair as he pressed closer until he could feel every hard line and every lean muscle on his tutor's body.

Reborn was no better, pushing his student against a wall as he tried to devour the brunette. Despair fueled their movements, and the hitman knew that this, _this,_ would have to last him a lifetime, so he burned every touch, every sensation into his mind like a hot-iron brand. He didn't voice his concern, his terror, his misery, because Tsuna could feel it with every brush of his fingertips and every beat of his heart, and he didn't say what they both knew – that he would follow Tsuna to heaven and hell, to death's waiting arms.

As the night wore on, as they expelled their growing sorrow with insurmountable passion, Tsuna couldn't help but think that, maybe, this wasn't such a bad way to go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay. I loooove how I started this, but I rushed it with Gokudera and the last paragraph so I'm not completely happy with this one-shot. Sorry if it's not my best, but I just wanted to put something out, especially after three months of NOTHINGNESS AHHH faves and reviews would be greatly appreciated! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED EVEN THOUGH THIS HADN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I LOVE YOU! Sorry for not adding more people finding out, it's hard to keep them in character :/

And for those who didn't pick it up, Tsuna ends up dying of cancer because, sometimes, you just can't beat fate.

**I MIGHT REWRITE THIS IN THE FUTURE CAUSE I'M NOT HAPPY WITH IT SO I'LL LET YOU KNOW!**


	16. Believe

**Author's Note:** It's been a while. Sorry. College takes up a lot more time, and since the manga ended, I've been in a depressed, KHR-less slump for the past few months. Here's another one-shot a lot like Conviction – very introspective Reborn stuff going on. Honestly, the Representative Battles arc is probably my all-time favorite arc in ANY anime because of all it's bad-assery. Sorry it's so short, but I hope the content makes up for it! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO STILL FAVE/REVIEW/FOLLOW THIS I"M SO HAPPY!

**Rating: K+**

**Warning:** SPOILERS! SPOILERS! If you haven't finished the manga, this might give you a panic attack. Mentions of violence, but mainly some RebornxTsuna fluff.

**Summary:** Reborn was a selfish person. He wanted to live. He wanted to fight. He wanted to see his weak, pathetic, promising dame-student grow into the Vongola Decimo Reborn knew he could be. So he would believe in Tsuna, one more time. Manga spoilers chapter 393 and on.

* * *

**Believe**

_Is it going well there? Reborn…_

It wasn't the first time Reborn had laid his eyes on the strongest Vindice, on Jaeger and his explosive, powerful attacks and too-fast movements – fitting for policing the mafia – and it also wasn't the first time that he'd come to the conclusion that they couldn't win, not now and not as they were. Corrupt power radiated from the head Vindice in overwhelming waves, drowning them in a black sea of hateful, vengeful need to _kill_ and to spread their bitter resentment_._

This was the power of the Vindice.

_I won't let Reborn and the Arcobaleno die!_

Tsuna's words were the only things keeping the world's strongest hitman in place, his fierce declaration that he would save Reborn the only thing that cemented the trust and faith he'd come to place in his student.

This had to work. It had to. Otherwise….

He wouldn't be Tsuna's tutor anymore. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to die with regrets, that he wanted to see his pathetic, cowardly, soft-hearted, promising dame-student grow a little more in the man Reborn knew he could be. He couldn't, wouldn't, let Tsuna die, not for him. So he watched as Xanxus lost his arm, as Squalo fell, as they all realized _Jaeger came here to kill._

But he would wait. And watch. And fight. And live. And believe in Tsuna.

One more time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not really a pairing one-shot so much as an introspective look into one of the most climactic chapters in the manga. Hope you enjoyed after such a long break! Faves and reviews are welcome! I LOVE HEARING YOUR IDEAS FOR ONE-SHOT OR ONE-SHOT-SERIES IDEAS! AHH!


	17. Speakeasy

**Author's Note**: OMG AN UPDATE IN LESS THAT FIVE DAYS AHHH! AND IT'S **NOT** AND APRIL FOOLS DAY JOKE! The last oneshot was pretty short so he's a quick update! So here's a really amazing idea I received from a review nearly eight months ago but never really toyed with until now. I like how it turned out but I don't know if I'll be able to turn this inter a series, so enjoy! Sorry for any inconsistencies about the 1920s that may pop up in the story and if I used any slang that's not from the 20s or before.

Terms to know:

Big cheese – boss, important person

Flappers – young women that show lots of skin and wear make-up

Spiffy – elegant, dressed nicely

Torpedo – hired gun

Bump off – to kill, murder

Cash or check? – kiss now or later?

Bank's closed – no kissing or making out

Dry up – shut up or get lost

Dame – woman

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** 1920s!AU, Reborn is still a hitman but Tsuna is a waiter at a speakeasy, mentions of alcohol, violence, flirting, slang from the 20s, yaoi, R27, I tried to keep them in character but idk how well that turned out, some grammar mistakes, etc…

**Summary:** Reborn didn't expect anything interesting to happen after his mission, but after being served a particularly delicious cup of espresso by an equally delicious young server, he may have to change his mind. 1920s AU.

* * *

**Speakeasy**

Reborn quietly sipped his espresso in a private corner, savoring the warm, rich taste as he scanned the smoky room for something interesting to catch his attention.

Heavy bass with just the right staccato accents and smooth jazz dancing to improvisation mingled with lingering tendrils of smoke and half-drunken patrons, creating a sleepy, hazy atmosphere in the club.

Women, flappers to be precise, showing more skin than their counterparts nearly five years before sauntered around the room, flirtatiously batting their unnaturally dark lashes at any man with a nice suit or expensive drink. Lonely men sat at bars, some drinking away their despair – mostly men who owed their livelihoods to loan sharks or unsavory gangs in the neighborhood – while others scouted for some entertainment as well. Drinkers that had taken residence towards the back of the speakeasy were busy exchanging words and money, but never any goods since this was one club in the city that wouldn't tolerate any bad business within its four walls.

It was a safe haven for almost anyone to relax in, owned and maintained by Vongola, and therefore one of the nicest clubs in town with a name that spread farther and deeper than even the hot-headed newcomer Capone.

"H-Here's your drink, s-sir."

Reborn glanced at the young man that set his new cup of coffee down, taking in the subtle foreign features and slightly accented English. From an Asian country perhaps? He wore the uniform belonging to the establishment, the golden Vongola crest embroidered craftily into the black vest as well as the cufflinks on his white dress shirt while his black slacks and bowtie were left untouched. He was young, from Reborn could tell. Perhaps not even twenty, with the way his body maintained the lanky build of a teenager and young face that had yet to reach adulthood.

He was cute, a word Reborn never thought he'd use to describe anyone or anything. Real cute. Curious, his hand brushed the servers briefly, silently enjoying the bright blush that spread across the brunettes face like wildfire.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked, voice like velvet and deep tenor wrapped in sin.

If anything, the young man's face grew even redder, eyes widening in surprise. "Ts-Thomas, s-sir." The stutter was not lost on Reborn, and he easily saw through the lie though it wasn't unexpected. Who in their right mind would give their real name to a stranger after all? Despite appreciating the young man's wariness, he wanted to know his real name.

"_Thomas_, you say?" he asked, lips curling into a predatory smile.

"U-Um, I'll b-be g-going now. Enjoy y-your drink, s-sir." He gave an awkward, jerky half-bow, as if catching himself doing something strange, and in the blink of an eye the handsome young waiter was gone, leaving an amused Reborn in his wake.

Interesting.

Reborn leaned back in his seat, watching the young server move around the room with a fluidity he didn't expect. He smirked, sipping his hot drink, and didn't even wonder why his second cup of espresso tasted better than the first.

* * *

"Who _is_ that guy?" Tsuna nearly screeched, barely resisting the urge to slam the serving tray onto the counter.

His nerves were fried from being watched like a little lamb as the hungry wolf licked its lips from afar, skin itching from the constant vigilance of one of the sexiest, scariest men he'd ever encountered, and he didn't know how much more of this his poor little heart could take. He was used to being stared at because of his heritage, but never with the kind of intensity the man with the fedora was directing towards him.

And so help him if that man ordered _another_ cup of coffee just to leer at him, Tsuna was going to dump it on him.

William, one of the senior servers despite only being twenty-two and a farmers boy from the south, raised an eyebrow at the unusual outburst but didn't comment until Tsuna had calmed down. "Ya mean the spiffy guy in the fedora in the back? All quiet and dangerous-like?"

At the brunette's forlorn nod, William shook his head and placed the glass he was cleaning onto the rack holding many others. Tucking a rag into his back pocket, he grabbed the teen by the elbow and pulled them further back in the kitchen area away from prying ears until they were surrounded by bags of coffee beans, cigars, and booze masquerading as other beverages. By the time they were far enough away to have privacy, Tsuna was a nervous wreck.

Just whom had he been serving for the last two hours?

"First things first. That guy back there? He's a torpedo. Famous one too, real scary and all. Don't want him on your tail, that's a fact since he's bumped off lotsa dangerous people. Ya'know, doin' the dirty laundry fer those higher ups? He's one of- naw, he's _the_ best, but not many people know, ya'know?" the older man ignored Tsuna's blank stare and continued, running a hand through his sand colored locks, "Anyway, he don't work for Vongola, per se, but he and Nono got some strange pact goin' on so anyone workin fer Vongola's safe. I mean, I only know cause I've been here since I was a kid. Vongola ain't clean, but it' ain't as dirty as the other mafia wannabes croppin' up everywhere around here. He respects Nono, we respect him." He put both hands on his hips, expression as stern and serious as Tsuna had ever seen since he started working at the speakeasy, "Understand?"

Tsuna stared at the man uncomprehendingly, torn between disbelief that someone that powerful and infamous would waltz into a – albeit nice and upscale – speakeasy without being detected, and horror that such a dangerous person was showing a disturbing amount of interest in him.

William gave him a pitying look, "So if the big cheese wants you as his server for as long as he's here…well, we gotta respect that. Ya get me, Thomas?"

"B-But–"

"'Sides, he's already scared off most of the waiters and now no one wants to serve him." And then William was gone, back to cleaning crystalline glasses and serving drinks – not scotch on the rocks, no, just some apple juice with ice will do, thanks.

* * *

Reborn smirked when his cute little waiter glared at him and set the coffee cup down none too gently on the polished, mahogany table, no longer shy after hours of constant surveillance and service.

"Another espresso…sir." The brunette, _Thomas_, ground out with a painfully polite smile.

Immensely amused, Reborn caught the sleeve of his dress shirt before he could escape and effortlessly tugged the brunette into his lap, taking pleasure in the flush that spread across his servers face. "Thank you, _Thomas._" The hitman practically purred, arm wrapping securely around the brunette's waist like the cat catching the canary.

Tsuna squirmed a bit, torn between embarrassment and attraction, "Y-Your welcome. Now, I need to get back to work, _sir_." He said firmly, but no matter how he twisted or turned, the man kept a strong grip on him. "Please let go of me!" he practically squeaked, but Reborn only pulled him closer.

Patrons around them pretended not to notice and William merely shook his head from behind the bar.

_Traitor!_

"Now, now, Thomas. I just have a question to ask you." The hitman leaned in closer, hot breath brushing Tsuna's neck and causing goosebumps to rise on his arms, "Do I pay cash or check?"

Tsuna's heart stuttered in his chest to the rhythm of the new, upbeat song playing in the background by some rising star band – Benny Good-something – and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to find the words that wouldn't come. He was struck silent by the man's audacity. Sure the guy was good-looking and probably rich and really charming, and maybe Tsuna might've had a teeny, tiny crush on him despite being nearly insufferable for the last three hours, but that didn't give him the right to flirt so…openly! Tsuna was no dame and he'd hardly fall over for some handsome, self-absorbed jerk. He grit his teeth, "Sorry, bank's closed. And I'd like to kindly ask you to _dry up_ and-"

An explosion at the front of the building cut off Tsuna's angry rant, sending shards of glass and splintered wood everywhere and causing chaos and panic.

The patrons of the Vongola speakeasy dispersed, screaming and shoving as they fought to escape certain death whether it be by the fire that was spreading quickly or the men outside wielding semi-automatic weapons with an awkward but steady grip.

Reborn frowned, annoyed his fun was being interrupted. "Tch. Come on," he ordered, grabbing the petrified brunette by the upper arm and dragging him through the mess of turned tables and fallen chairs. Drinkers fled through the side doors of the establishment untouched while employees had filed through the back door to the maze of alleyways as a quicker escape, but more armed men would be waiting for them by then. The only other way was through the underground, and access to that tunnel would be behind the bar area.

Reborn used the smoke to cover his movements, and soon he and Tsuna were behind the bar, surrounded by clean glass and hidden booze. He reached into one of the cabinets, reaching passed the aged bourbon and spice rum, but couldn't find what he was looking for and grimaced in irritation.

"Over here."

Reborn looked up, only slightly surprised to see that the young server had found the lever he was looking for and was waiting for him with a sheepish expression, if not still a little peeved at Reborn's forwardness earlier.

Damn. The kid wasn't half bad.

The hardwood floors a few feet away lifted quietly, keeping their uneven pattern so they would blend easily with the rest of the flooring, and he smirked, following the very interesting brunette into the dark corridor to freedom. The tunnel was held up by support beams made of aging wood while lines of wire ran through the ceiling, connecting unevenly spaced light bulbs that jus barely lit the dark passage, especially after the trap door closed behind them.

They walked along in silence for a moment before Thomas spoke, "Thank you…for saving me back there."

Before they got too far down the escape route – one that they both knew well from blueprints and emergency procedures – Reborn trapped the young server against a support beam, eyeing the way the soft light made his skin glow. He leaned over the brunette, a dark, sinful smirk on his lips, "In return for saving you, tell me…" he asked, switching fluidly to Japanese and moving closer to the startled, delectable brunette, "What's your real name?" His lips brushed over the young servers ear, and he felt a trill of lust spike through him at the delicious blush that spread over his captive's face.

The brunette was quiet for a moment, eyes never leaving the hitman's handsome face shadowed by his fedora and poor lights, and swallowed, "Tsunayoshi…" he whispered, trying not to move or breathe as his native language rolled off his tongue like a lovely song Reborn wouldn't have minded listening to everyday, "but everyone calls me Tsuna."

Reborn slowly moved a hand to his hip, almost laughing at how Tsuna jumped like a spooked rabbit, and brushed his lips over the inviting ones in front of him, "Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Reborn."

Tsuna unexpectedly smiled sweetly up at him, relaxing into the hitman's larger frame, and replied with a content sigh.

"Nice to meet you too, Reborn."

* * *

**Author's Note**: How'd it turn out? Like it? I hope I have a good range of stories to entertain you guys. I figured doing something really out of the ordinary would be fun, so expect more stories like this! And thank you **ninja-master-of-the-moon** for such a great idea, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this published!

**Seriously guys, let me know if you have an idea you really want to see in these one-shots, I'll try to make it happen! **


	18. Proud

**Author's Note:** WHAT IF TSUNA DIDN'T BECOME VONGOLA DECIMO?! Very dark, strange AU based off of this idea. I haven't seen very many 'Tsuna not becoming Vongola Decimo' fics that aren't completely AU with very little cannon so here it is! Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it's really short. It's really weird and I don't know what I was trying to convey. This idea/story is over two years old and I'm just now fixing it up so don't hate! Appreciate! This kind of takes place after the Future Arc (it could happen after the Shimon and Representative arcs too, idk).

**Rating: T**

**Warning: **AU, dark themes, mentions of character deaths, OOC!Tsuna, Dark!TYL!Tsuna and later TYL!Guardians, dark future, mainly Reborn/Tsuna-centric with some concentration on Iemitsu

**Summary: **They should've thought twice about twisting and manipulating someone like Tsuna into becoming Vongola Decimo, but Reborn couldn't bring himself to regret the outcome. Dark!Tsuna, TYL!Tsuna.

* * *

**Proud**

The party was huge, unexpected, and completely random, filled with dangerous, crazy, silly people that Tsuna had first feared then come to respect and admire – but maybe still feared, just a little bit.

The room was filled to the brim with laughter and yelling, banter and smiling, a celebration of surviving for so long with their dangerous profession. It was loud and fun even when Lambo dropped his bazooka, Reborn smirking as the pink device went after his student, but it wasn't until the pink smoke had settled that Reborn noticed the slight chill in the room, and a sudden feeling of horrible _wrongness_ twisted his insides until he could hardly breathe. The Varia became tense and wary, and even the young guardians could sense something was off as they slowly quieted in awe.

There, in the center of the room, stood his most promising student – wearing a tailored suit and twisted smile that fit him too perfectly _(aren't you proud?)._

Admiration soon turned to discomfort and wariness when Tsuna did not respond to their cheerful welcome and continued to study them, eyes sharp and piercing and so, so cold. It was a look Reborn knew too well because it mirrored his expression during an assassination, when he just watched his target with the eyes of a predator before shooting them down without remorse, mind swimming in sick lullabies. It was with a cold sense of dread and sorrow that he realized his student, unlike Dino who had only ever seen Reborn _the tutor_ not _Reborn_, took after him more ways than he could've ever imagined _(aren't you proud?)._

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" Iemitsu asked, fatherly concern warring with suspicion when, no matter where he looked, he couldn't see the mark of Vongola anywhere on his son. In a last ditch effort to lighten the heavy mood, a gave a fragile grin and asked jokingly, "Where's your ring? We Sawada men are pretty forgetful, huh? Haha!"

Tsuna's eyes were glacial, distant, _laughing,_ and it was all Reborn could do to not flinch at the brunettes unwavering stare, like something slick and icy was trying to crawl beneath his skin. "Vongola?" he repeated tonelessly. Then, his lips twitched into a shadow of a smile, a few shades too pale to be sincere, and it was derisive and mocking and so unlike _Tsuna_ the Sun Arcobaleno felt sick, "I thought I told you. I refused to be Vongola Decimo."

Dino's breathing stopped, eyes wide and fists clenched at the fiery resolve he didn't see in his little brothers eyes.

"And I'm not."

A beat of silence _(aren't you proud?)._

They waited for a moment, for Tsuna to smile sweetly and apologize for the mean joke future Reborn made him play on them, or laugh and say, "Haha, yeah, Gokudera-kun is keeping the ring safe for me right now." And they kept waiting – because this couldn't be happening, it wasn't happening – until the CEDEF leader stepped forward, expression tortured and eyes pained.

"Then what of the Vongola?" Iemitsu demanded, heart beating against his ribcage wildly at the horrible possibilities, too many that could _and have _come true_ because you failed, you failed and the Vongola is dead dead dead_. Confusion and apprehension crossed his features when his son's gaze settled on him, and the cold stare made his skin crawl because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see his son behind the man wearing his child's face. "Who is Vongola Decimo? What happened to the _famiglia_?!" His tone grew harder with every word, breaking his heart a little more because he was a father as well as a Mafioso and right now he didn't know which one he was trying to be, _which one was he supposed to be_.

Tsuna's head tilted to the side slowly, as if amused by the questions, and something dark flickered in his gaze as he drawled, "The sins of the family were too great to redeem, so I destroyed it. The Vongola is no more."

The silence that followed was deafening all-consuming, filled with horror, outrage, and disbelief swirling together in the frigid room, and for the first time Reborn honestly didn't know how to respond to that. It was something he'd considered out of caution and habit, but never fathomed would happen because Tsuna was his student and his students would always succeed _(but he did, he did, aren't you proud?)_. Tsuna was meant to be Vongola Decimo like Dino had inherited the Cavallone, meant to be a great leader and _change_ everything _(but he did, he did, aren't you proud?)_.

Reborn wondered what had happened between now and ten years to cause such a drastic change his charge. What had he done wrong to lead the brunette down this path? Why did his pathetic, cowardly, useless, _happy_ student become _this_?

There was once a future where a skyless Vongola withered, and it was a future Reborn never thought he'd wish for until now.

The blonde man's voice nearly cracked when he asked, "Why didn't anyone stop you?"

For a moment, Reborn didn't see the Young Lion of Vongola or the idiotic family man Sawada Iemitsu. All that was left in his wake was the young, lovesick father that had two families to protect, and his heartbroken question was the closest to begging Reborn had ever heard.

"Me, or Nono, or Reborn? Hell, even Xanxus! Or Dino or Byakuran! Why would you…why did you do such a thing?" he ended in a pleading whisper.

Disinterest threatened to seep back into his bones from all the boring, useless questions when all he wanted was to have some fun – _Byakuran must've rubbed off on me more than I thought, but it couldn't be helped. Who would've thought mad men had so much blood to bleed?_ Memories echoed in his mind, the taste of ash thick on his tongue as he remembered the smoke and the screams, and nearly laughed, "Last time I checked, dead men couldn't speak."

His face suddenly split into a maniacal grin, cruel and ruthless, and the change was so startling that Reborn didn't even hear the words uttered in his direction until more smoke filled the room, and the younger guardians – _too young, too naïve, too much like Tsuna in the beginning where there was only a bloody end_ – were replaced their older counterparts. Reborn was silent, hoping that his choices had been wrong, but somewhere inside he knew what the outcome would be. Grim expressions, dark and twisted and _loyal_, met his gaze, and he knew that there was no redemption for him or Vonogla as they fell in line, protecting their sky without faltering _(aren't you proud?)_. Reborn knew that cultivating such faithfulness could make or break the family, and he was sickened to admit that he'd chosen well for his student.

Blankly, Reborn wondered if this was their destiny all along.

Perhaps they all should've thought twice about twisting and manipulating someone like Tsuna into inheriting one of the oldest, most powerful famiglias in the world, forcing him to choke on the blood of his ancestors. They shouldn't have weighed all their hopes of salvation on one teenager's shoulders, especially a breakable doe-eyed boy with a radiant smile and too-big heart and the blinding potential to succeed in _anything_, even if it was the Vongola's destruction.

Despite his efforts to push it back, to shut it down before it surfaced, something deep and horrible inside him purred in content at the darkness he found, and he couldn't find it in himself to regret the outcome.

"Aren't you proud, Reborn?"

_Yes._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah…really weird. Crappy beginning thought. Ugh. I kind of wanted to make it seem like Reborn had some darkness deep down and he was able to see Tsuna become sort of like him. This is basically about Tsuna breaking under the pressure and his idea of saving the world in a different sense. Let me know what you think, any questions or speculations about this one-shot! I'd love to hear your thoughts since this oneshot is spanning about two years of me growing as an authoress and my ideas about KHR's future. Thanks! Faves and reviews are always appreciated!


	19. Unwritten II

**Author's Note:** I need ideas for this. Help!

**Rating:** **K**

**Warning:** AU, mentions of violence, slight OOCness

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-two year old struggling college student and aspiring author, had his world turned upside down by a man named Reborn. Getting his work published was one thing…falling in love was another.

* * *

**Unwritten II**

Reborn leaned back in his chair, eyes on his computer screen as files on one Sawada Tsunayoshi opened in multiple windows.

Personal information, public knowledge, school files, general opinions, everything was brought up on screen and he clicked through them with ease while the boys folder was left open on his desk. A few samples of his writing was brought up as well, atrocious grammar paired with incredible potential that no one seemed to pick up on – a diamond in the rough if Reborn had ever seen one, and he couldn't wait to start cutting and polishing. A picture of the brunette came on the screen along with his general information – Japanese, male, twenty-two years old, student at Namimori Community College, brown hair and eyes, got into Namimori on a generous literary grant as well as a few literature based scholarships, but average overall. Reborn reached over and stroked his pet chameleon's head and used the other hand to bring out his phone.

"_Hai, Reborn-san?"_ Gokudera answered immediately. He sounded a little irritated, which meant Yamamoto was in the vicinity. Perfect.

The man tipped his fedora down slightly as Leon crawled up his arm and flicked his tongue affectionately at his master, "Do you or Yamamoto ever remember having a classmate with the name Sawada Tsunayoshi in middle school?"

It was silent on the other line until a small, one-sided argument broke out between the two young men. There was a scuffle with the sounds of paper flying and profuse swearing before Yamamoto's cheerful voice answered, _"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Haha, not really."_ Another pause with more sounds of fighting and yelling, and Reborn resisted a sigh, "_Wait, there was a really quiet kid in our class that never really talked to anyone and just wrote in his notebook all the time; everyone called him Dame-Tsuna. Is that him?"_

"_Bastard! Gimme back my phone!"_

Reborn nearly rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, that's him. Find all the materials we have on him and bring them to my office. Immediately."

"_Haha, you got it!"_

There was more yelling, but Reborn wasn't interested in their daily squabbles and ended the call, dialing another well-known number. A smirk slowly formed on his face as the person on the other line picked up on the second ring, "I have a special assignment for you. Interested?" The promise of compensation was not unheard.

"_Hn."_

* * *

Tsuna barely held in a relieved sigh as the door to his dorm finally closed, shutting him away from the other riotous students in the building. The creepy feeling of being watched finally went away, but it did little to ease the tension in his shoulders.

It started after Japanese Literature – when Nezu-sensei proceeded to rebuke and humiliate him in front of the class for losing the outline for his paper – where the feeling started as a tingling sensation that quickly escalated to terrified goose bumps breaking out across his skin, a product of his time in middle and high school when he was constantly bullied and that sixth sense had saved him a beating or two. Tsuna wasn't used to being watched since everyone in town considered him a dame and no one bothered to after high school, so the fact someone was keeping an eye on him now was more than a bit worrisome.

He slid his bag off his shoulder, expression downtrodden. If the creepy feeling wasn't bad enough, he'd somehow lost the folder Haru had given back to him earlier, the one filled with her hard work and his homework. Three whole chapters, corrected and perfect by his only friend, and he had nothing to show for it. Two of which were continuations of his nearly completed novel and one to start a whole new story. _What kind of friend am I? She worked so hard on those chapters and I lost them in less than a few hours…_

Remembering her bright, happy expression as she praised his story only made him feel even worse.

"_Haru loves this story too! Another great hit!"_

As he was about to sit at his desk and stew in his self-deprecating thoughts, a knock on the door brought him back to reality. He looked at his desk clock, groaning at the 5:24pm glaring back at him in red, he stood and went to his door. Did Nezu-sensei follow him back to his dorm to reprimand him again? Seriously, that old man needed a life.

When he opened his door, he was prepared for a lot of things. A few bullies to, well…bully him. A teacher to scold him. A couple of students pranking him. Hell, maybe even Haru or his mother visiting him.

He was not, however, prepared to face a tall, scary, intimidating, incredibly attractive man standing at his door. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than Tsuna, and his young face was expressionless except for his sharp, narrowed eyes, but the brunette could feel the dangerous vibes radiating off him in waves – and apparently, so did everyone else in his dorm. Even the bravest fangirls ran at the sight of him in terror, and Tsuna suddenly felt very vulnerable and alone in a dorm full of students.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It wasn't until the man spoke that Tsuna recognized him – the voice, the eyes, the unfriendly demeanor. The air of a predator.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screeched in horror.

A pair of very familiar tonfa materialized in the dark-haired mans hands, and Tsuna could already feel the phantom pains of bruises and beatings from middle school. Hibari's eyes narrowed, and the brunette knew what was coming next.

"Kamikorosu."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. Faves and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
